


Cuarentena

by QueenInTheSouth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenInTheSouth/pseuds/QueenInTheSouth
Summary: Un virus altamente contagioso y mortal llega a Storybrooke, por lo que el pueblo entero debe permanecer en cuarentena obligatoria. Para poder ambas seguir viendo a Henry, Regina le propone a Emma Swan vivir los tres juntos en su casa, mientras dure la cuarentena. ¿Será una buena idea? ¿O se matarán entre ellas antes de que el virus lo haga?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Son las 2 am en Buenos Aires, Argentina, y acabo de escribir este primer capítulo cortito (ya vendrán más y mejores, esto es una introducción), inspirada por esta cuarentena obligatoria en la que estoy hace 12 días... al menos me llevó a escribir finalmente un fanfic Swan Queen xD
> 
> Este "virus" de la historia por el momento no es necesariamente el Coronavirus. Veremos...
> 
> Cuidate a vos y cuidá a los que te rodean. Si podés, quedate en tu casa.

Un nuevo mal acechaba a Storybrooke, altamente contagioso, y en algunos casos, mortal. No era magia oscura, no, era un _virus._ O eso se decía por el momento. Un hombre desconocido había ingresado al pueblo hacía una semana, y terminó internado por presentar lo que parecía ser un cuadro respiratorio. Murió a los pocos días.

Regina Mills, como alcaldesa del pueblo, tenía que tomar una medida urgente para evitar más contagios. Uno de los enanos – no recordaba cuál, pues para ella son todos iguales – que aparentemente había tenido contacto con este forastero _,_ había contraído el virus y luego contagió a otro de los enanos; ahora estaban bajo observación, internados y aislados. Regina primero dudó si este virus sería algún tipo de magia oscura enviada por un enemigo desconocido, por lo que antes de tomar una decisión, se reunió con los Encantadores – a qué había llegado, pidiendo la opinión a los Encantadores. Emma Swan, por supuesto, le hizo saber que lo que estaba pensando no tenía sentido. _Regina, no sé si en el Bosque Encantado todos gozaban de una perfecta salud y nunca nadie se enfermaba_ \- le había dicho sarcásticamente haciendo que la morocha rodara los ojos – _pero esto es claramente un virus. Todos debemos quedarnos en nuestras casas y evitar el contacto social, para no seguir contagiando, al menos por unas semanas._

Por supuesto, Regina primero desconfió de los conocimientos en materia de salud de la Salvadora - no era _ese_ tipo de salvadora - así que consultó con el Dr Whale, quien aún no podía determinar la causa del mal pero sí una cosa: tenía síntomas como fiebre alta, dolores y problemas respiratorios y era altamente contagioso, por lo que el aislamiento sería necesario.

Así que Regina tuvo que tomar la polémica medida de ordenar una _cuarentena_ _obligatoria_ a todos los habitantes, prohibiendo que salieran de sus casas, y poniendo un hechizo protector alrededor de Storybrooke para que nadie pudiese entrar ni salir del pueblo. Indicó que la medida tendría una duración de veinte días en principio, a partir de esa misma noche, pudiéndose extender de ser necesario.

Desde luego, tal medida generó muchas opiniones contrarias en los habitantes de Storybrooke, siempre propensos al caos y a los debates acalorados. Leeroy – o el enano Gruñón, como Regina lo identificaba – fue uno de los primeros en protestar, alzando la voz, que qué iba a hacer veinte días metido en su casa con los otros enanos, que iban a volverse locos y a matarse con sus picos, que necesitaba trabajar e ir a Granny's a comer lasaña, y otras estupideces a las que se sumaron más y más voces. Blancanieves logró calmar a los ciudadanos molestos, asegurando que era la opción más segura para todos. Regina insistió en que sería _muy_ severa con aquellos que rompieran la cuarentena. Sólo algunas personas podían trabajar, como los sheriffs, los médicos y enfermeros, y los mercados básicos para subsistir. Granny's estaba permitido también, pero sólo para hacer envíos a domicilios cercanos.

Mientras la muchedumbre comenzaba a dispersarse, Regina se acercó a Emma antes de que esta volviera junto a sus padres, con una cuestión que le surgió apenas se tomó la decisión de la cuarentena.

"Emma" llamó, pues ahora ya la llamaba por el nombre. Especialmente para lo que estaba a punto de decirle. La rubia se dio vuelta, quedándose frente a ella. "Debemos ver qué hacemos con Henry."

"¿Cómo?"

"Por la cuarentena. Yo no podré salir de mi casa, y Henry no va a poder ir de una casa a la otra. No quiero estar veinte días sin ver a mi hijo."

"Yo tampoco." Contestó rápido Emma, probablemente pensando que Regina exigiría que Henry volviera con ella.

"Lo sé." La frenó Regina, mirándola a los ojos. Ya no le pediría que dejara de ver a su hijo. Esa Regina había quedado atrás. "No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero…" dudó unos segundos, mientras los ojos verdes de Emma la miraban expectantes. Tomó una respiración profunda, y lo dijo: "Podríamos quedarnos los tres en mi casa."

Emma se quedó en silencio, con cara de no entender, o de haber escuchado mal. Regina esperó unos segundos, pero la rubia seguía sin responder, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

"¿Emma?"

"¿En tu casa? ¿Henry, tú y yo…? ¿Por veinte días?"

Regina tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos.

"Sí. Es la única forma en la que ambas podremos estar con Henry durante esta cuarentena."

Emma dudó unos segundos, ahora frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero no voy a poder ver a mis padres, y Henry tampoco…"

"Swan. " Interrumpió Regina con un suspiro. "Imagino que no pensarás que vamos a convivir tus padres, Henry, tú y yo bajo un mismo techo por veinte días… Ya es hora de que vueles de ese nido, de todas maneras."

Emma sí rodó los ojos esta vez.

"¿Y vuelo a tu nido?" preguntó sarcástica, haciendo que Regina se pusiera a la defensiva.

"Bien, si te parece tan insoportable la idea de convivir conmigo que prefieres no ver a nuestro hijo por veinte días, haz lo que quieras. Yo no voy a dejar a Henry."

Regina se dio la media vuelta para irse, ofendida, pero frenó en seco al sentir la cálida y firme mano de Emma alrededor de su muñeca.

"Regina, espera."

Si bien se detuvo seguía dándole la espalda, por lo que Emma tiró suavemente de la muñeca, haciendo que finalmente se diera vuelta para mirarla.

"No dije que no." Respondió Swan, buscando las palabras que decir. Regina entonces miró su mano, que seguía agarrando su muñeca, y levantó una ceja. Emma lo notó y soltó rápido la mano, llevándosela a la nuca. "Me tomó por sorpresa, nada más… Pero sí, creo que es la mejor idea. Especialmente para Henry."

Regina asintió. El vínculo entre las dos, si bien no era lo que se dice una amistad, ya no era tampoco la enemistad y competencia de hacía pocos años. Habían aprendido a dejar su rivalidad de lado, por Henry. Y Emma incluso le había demostrado interés en ser _amigas._ Se había preocupado por ella en varias ocasiones, y había confiado en ella en varias otras.

Y Regina, en el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, le había empezado a tener un poco de _cariño_ a Emma Swan. No que lo fuese a admitir, claro que no.

"Bien" dijo, aliviada de haber llegado a un acuerdo. "Prepara tus cosas y las de Henry, los espero a las ocho."

"¿Quieres que lleve algo para comer?" ofreció la rubia "¿Lasaña de Granny's?"

Regina bufó. Sabía que intentaba ser amable, pero _eso_ era casi un insulto.

"Déjame que te haga probar una verdadera lasaña, señorita Swan."

Emma rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nos vemos a las ocho" se despidió, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia su Wolkswagen amarillo.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Regina, años atrás, que le propondría a Emma Swan vivir bajo su mismo techo, probablemente se hubiese reído un largo rato… y luego le hubiese lanzado una bola de fuego a quien se haya atrevido a decir semejante idiotez.


	2. Chapter 2

_Últimas horas antes de la cuarentena._

Las caras de David y Mary Margaret – _papá y mamá –_ al escuchar la noticia se veían ridículamente, exageradamente sorprendidas. Atónitas. Miraban a su hija como si tuviese dos cabezas y una de ellas diera vueltas de 360 grados y hablara en alguna lengua ancestral. Los ojos como platos, las bocas abiertas. Y _mudos._ Era difícil dejar mudos a la pareja de Encantadores.

Emma pensó, irónicamente, que sería una vista que a Regina le encantaría ver.

"¿Vas a vivir con Regina?" rompió el silencio finalmente Mary Margaret, y tuvo que aclarar su garganta seca porque la voz le había salido casi ronca después de tanta pausa boquiabierta. Miró a su marido, quien no podía decir nada ni hacer nada más que ir y venir con sus ojos entre su esposa y su hija, con una expresión en la cara como queriendo resolver una ecuación matemática extremadamente difícil.

"Y con Henry." Repitió Emma, acentuando en el nombre del chico, dejando en claro que lo que hacía lo hacía por él. Como si hiciera falta aclararlo. "Es la única forma de que las dos podamos seguir con él durante la cuarentena."

Mary Margaret asintió, aunque se veía dubitativa.

"¿Pero ustedes dos van a poder… convivir?" preguntó, causándole preocupación la sola idea de que su hija y la ex Reina Malvada vivieran juntas.

David seguía mudo.

"Que ella me lo haya propuesto ya es una buena señal, ¿no?" respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Tranquilos. Regina y yo estamos… bien. Quién sabe, quizás esto nos ayude a acercarnos todavía más."

_O a alejarnos definitivamente -_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero eligió no hacerle caso.

Su padre finalmente tragó saliva y profirió sonido.

"Sí, tienes razón. Regina ya no es la misma, eso lo sabemos…" miró a su esposa y ella asintió. "Vamos a extrañarlos, Emma, pero es importante que Henry esté con sus madres en este momento."

"Yo también los extrañaré" respondió Emma abrazando a ambos al mismo tiempo. "Pero son unas semanas, luego nos volveremos a encontrar."

"Por supuesto" sonrió Mary Margaret "Si en algo es experta nuestra familia, es en volvernos a encontrar."

En el departamento, los tres junto a Henry se pusieron a empacar - más que nada ropa y pertenencias de Emma, y algunas pocas del chico, ya que todavía tenía varias cosas en la casa de su madre adoptiva.

Henry reaccionó muy bien a la noticia. Desde luego se había sorprendido, y extrañaría a sus abuelos, pero estaba más que contento con la idea de convivir aunque sea por unas semanas con sus dos madres. Ver la sonrisa en su cara sólo aseguró más a Emma de que era la decisión correcta.

David y Mary Margaret los acompañaron al Wolkswagen amarillo, y una vez que guardaron los bolsos adentro, se dieron los últimos abrazos de despedida.

"Los vamos a extrañar" suspiró Blancanieves, con los ojos un poquito brillosos.

"Mamá, no llores." Rió Emma "No nos vamos a otro reino o a un mundo paralelo. Son sólo unas cuadras de distancia, por unas semanas. Vamos a hablar por teléfono todos los días, lo prometo ¿sí?"

"Déjame que te abrace fuerte ahora entonces, que con la cuarentena no nos vamos a poder ni dar la mano" dijo su madre, abrazándola con una fuerza casi asfixiante, pero Emma lo recibió con ganas.

"Cuídense mucho." Les dijo David a ambos "Especialmente tú Emma, cuando salgas a trabajar. Nos turnaremos para hacer medio tiempo cada uno, ¿sí?"

Emma asintió, y luego de darse los cuatro un último abrazo grupal, ella y Henry se metieron al auto. Puso en marcha el motor y arrancó, y por el espejo retrovisor veía a sus padres parados en la calle, sin alejarse ni dejar de agitar sus manos hasta perderlos de vista. _Como si nos fuésemos realmente a otro mundo._ Emma sonrió.

"Bien, Henry, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una parada antes para comprar alguno de esos vinos finos que le gustan a tu mamá?"

Fueron a la tienda, donde Emma recorrió con la vista los distintos vinos tintos preguntándose cuál le gustaría a Regina, hasta que Henry reconoció uno que su madre solía tener en su casa. Luego de pagar, volvieron a subirse al escarabajo amarillo y condujeron hasta la mansión de la alcaldesa.

Al llegar al porche y tocar el timbre con Henry a su lado, el bolso en una mano y la botella de vino tinto en la otra, Emma aún no lo podía creer. Recordó la cantidad de veces que estuvo parada en esta misma puerta, las discusiones, los portazos en la cara, las miradas amenazantes de Regina… y esa vez que Emma le cortó con una sierra las ramas de su manzano.

Pero la puerta se abrió y la Regina que estaba frente a ella era completamente _otra._ Tenía el esbozo de una sonrisa – una sonrisa _amable –_ en los labios, y la luz nocturna le iluminaba el rostro y la mirada de una forma agradable.

"¡Hola, mamá!" la abrazó Henry, como si no la hubiese visto hacía mucho tiempo, y entró a su antigua casa corriendo entusiasmado, dejando a sus dos madres afuera.

"Hola, Regina" saludó Emma, y le entregó casi tímidamente la botella. "Traje un vino."

Regina agarró la botella sorprendida y agradeció, haciéndola pasar. La rubia entró algo incómoda. Era raro, miles de veces había irrumpido a esta casa sin pedir permiso, con fuerza y decisión, pero ahora que la otra mujer le abría las puertas, se sentía más fuera de lugar y extraña.

"Es el que me gusta a mí." Dijo Regina mirando la botella de vino tinto, mientras los tres iban hacia el comedor.

"Mamá me preguntó cuál te gustaba y le dije que ese" respondió Henry por su otra madre.

Regina apoyó la botella en la mesa del comedor y miró a Emma con una media sonrisa.

"¿Ah sí?"

"No sé mucho de vinos, así que le pregunté a Henry si recordaba alguno de los que te gustan…" balbuceó la más joven.

"Gracias, Emma. Me gusta la cerveza de todas maneras, si preferías cerveza."

Emma negó con la cabeza.

"Tomo cerveza todos los días - no bueno, no _todos_ los días, regularmente, quiero decir. Quería traer algo un poco más especial… digo, después de todo prometiste que probaría una _verdadera_ lasaña, ¿no?"

Regina no respondió nada, sólo la miró esbozando una sonrisa.

"Mamá hace la _mejor_ lasaña del mundo – de _todos_ los mundos" dijo Henry con orgullo. "Mejor que la de Granny's."

"Así es, tesoro." Respondió Regina, acariciándole el pelo castaño a su hijo. "Ve a guardar tus cosas a tu cuarto, que ya en un rato vamos a cenar."

Henry correteó hacia las escaleras con su bolso.

"¡No corras por las escaleras!" le indicó alzando la voz para que la escuchara.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo extremadamente cuidadosa que la mujer era con Henry. Y Regina al darse vuelta la descubrió sonriendo.

"Se lo ve contento" comentó la rubia, y Regina sonrió también y asintió, yendo hacia las escaleras.

"Ven, te mostraré el cuarto de huéspedes."

"¿Tienes cuarto de huéspedes?" preguntó ella sorprendida, siguiéndola. No se imaginaba a la Reina Malvada, al crear Storybrooke, armando su mansión con un cuarto para hospedar amigos o parientes. Regina habrá escuchado la incredulidad en su voz, porque se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, volteándose para mirarla y rodar los ojos.

"No lo tenía, lo armé con magia antes de que llegaras." Emma la miró aún más sorprendida. Regina le dirigió _esa_ sonrisa suya, entre seductora y burlona, y agregó en un tono de voz bajo: "¿Acaso planeabas dormir en mi cama, señorita Swan?"

Emma se sonrojó un poco ante la insinuación, y al tener a Regina tan cerca – a un escalón de distancia.

"Mas bien temía que me hicieras dormir en el sofá." Le respondió sarcástica, sosteniendo la mirada sólo un momento antes de apartarla.

Regina se llevó una mano al corazón, con un respingo indignado y teatral, como buena aprendiz de Rumplestiltskin. Luego rió por lo bajo y se dio media vuelta, subiendo las escaleras. La rubia la siguió, y notó que bajo el delantal de cocina tenía una camisa magenta elegante, una falda negra ajustada, y unos zapatos con tacones. La combinación con el delantal podría verse ridícula en otra persona – en ella misma, ni hablar – pero debía admitir que en Regina todo se veía bien.

Caminaron por el pasillo, pasando por la habitación de Henry –quien estaba con la puerta abierta y música encendida mientras guardaba sus cosas -, y llegaron a un cuarto al lado del de Regina.

"No es la gran cosa, pero creo que tiene lo necesario." Dijo la dueña de casa mientras encendía la luz.

Emma entró y miró alrededor. Era más grande que su propio cuarto en la casa de sus padres. Tenía lo indispensable: una cama – aparentemente muy confortable – una mesita de luz a un costado, un armario, y una ventana grande que daba a la calle arbolada, con sus respectivas cortinas. Se echó en la cama para probarla, y era como zambullirse en un colchón de nubes esponjosas.

"Es perfecto, Regina, gracias." Dijo sin levantarse, mirando a la morocha que estaba parada en la puerta observándola con una ceja levantada y una mano en la cadera y una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

"Los zapatos fuera de la cama, Swan" La reprendió.

Entonces Emma sintió una vibración en el bolsillo del jean, y sacando su celular, vio que había llegado un mensaje de su madre.

_Garfio vino a casa a verte. No sabía que ibas a lo de Regina. Acaba de irse._

"¡Mierda!"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Garfio." Exhaló incorporándose, sentándose en la cama sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del teléfono. "Me olvidé de avisarle que venía a pasar la cuarentena acá… fue a buscarme a la casa de mis padres." Escuchó entonces la risa de la otra mujer y la fulminó con la mirada. "¡Regina! ¡No es gracioso!"

"¿Emma, enserio?" se tapó la boca con los dedos, intentando contenerse "¿Olvidaste avisarle a tu… pirata que ibas a pasar veinte días en mi casa?"

"Estuve ocupada hablando con mis padres y empacando las cosas para venir acá… Ni pensé en avisarle en ese momento, pero sí le iba a avisar"

"No tienes que darme explicaciones a mí, sino a Garfio… O no." Se encogió de hombros.

La rubia exhaló frustrada, y agarró el celular para llamarlo.

"Iré a ver cómo está la lasaña" dijo Regina y se fue dejándola sola en el cuarto.

Emma buscó el contacto de Killian en su celular y lo llamó, pero entró directo al contestador. _¡¿Para qué tiene un celular si lo va a tener apagado?!_ Cuando la máquina contestadora indicó que dejara un mensaje después del tono, dudó unos segundos pero terminó cortando sin decir nada. Ya lo volvería a llamar más tarde, o él la terminaría llamando cuando se dignara a encender su teléfono.

"¿Ma, todo bien?" preguntó Henry desde la puerta del cuarto, casi sobresaltándola.

"Si, todo bien" mintió, fingiendo una sonrisa, y se levantó de la cama. "Vamos a ver si tu madre necesita ayuda."

Bajaron las escaleras y fueron hacia la cocina, donde los recibió el calor y el exquisito aroma de la comida que se estaba cocinando. Regina estaba agachada frente al horno, mirando en su interior.

"¿Te ayudo con algo, Regina?"

La morocha la miró por encima del hombro, todavía en cuclillas y con un guante de cocina en una mano.

"No es necesario, ya está lista. Igual dudo de tus habilidades culinarias." Emma rodó los ojos "Puedes traerme los platos de la mesa."

La sheriff fue a buscar los platos y los dejó sobre la mesada de la cocina. Regina abrió el horno y retiró la fuente de la lasaña, frente a los dos pares de ojos hambrientos que aguardaban.

"Wow. Se ve tan bien como huele" comentó Emma, sin sacarle la vista de encima a la lasaña. Tuvo que cerrar la boca porque sentía que estaba por babearse. Su estómago hizo un ruido que los tres escucharon.

Regina sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma.

"Espera a probarla, querida." Apoyó la fuente junto a los platos, y con la misma espátula para servir se puso a cortar las porciones. Le dio un plato a su hijo, primero. "Ten, tesoro. Ve a lavarte las manos antes de sentarte."

Henry asintió, retirándose con el plato.

"Cierto que ahora hay que lavarse las manos…" comentó Emma casi para ella misma, acercándose al lavabo de la cocina.

"¿Era necesario un virus mortal para que recordaras un hábito de higiene básico?" comentó Regina y la rubia la miró con cara de pocos amigos. "¿Hablaste con Garfio?" preguntó luego de un momento de silencio.

"No." Resopló Emma, apoyándose contra la mesada sobre la cual Regina cortaba las porciones. "Lo llamé pero el celular estaba apagado… Presiento que estará ofendido porque no le dije nada."

Los ojos marrones de Regina parecían más suaves y cálidos esta vez al mirarla.

"No te sientas culpable, Emma ". Le dijo simplemente, dándole en la tecla, porque justamente era lo que estaba empezando a hacer. Puso una generosa porción de lasaña en un plato y se lo entregó a la rubia, quien lo agarró con una pequeña sonrisa. "No tienes por qué."

"No lo sé… en fin, luego hablaré con él. Vamos a comer, no quiero que se enfríe."

La vajilla fina estaba apoyada sobre un mantel blanco, y dos copas de cristal esperaban a ser llenadas por el vino tinto. Regina llevó una Coca Cola para Henry, que se sirvió alegremente (al parecer no era algo que su madre adoptiva le permitiera consumir todos los días). Emma descorchó la botella de vino, y sirvió primero la copa de Regina hasta la mitad, y luego la suya.

"¡Hagamos un brindis!" dijo Henry levantando su vaso antes de que alguna de sus madres pudiera llevarse la copa de vino a los labios.

"No sé si una cuarentena obligatoria sean motivos de brindis…" dijo Emma a su hijo.

"Pero sí que estemos los tres juntos." Insistió el chico con una sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes de leche, y alguno que ya había caído.

Emma y Regina se miraron entre ellas un segundo, y levantaron sus respectivas copas.

"Y brindemos porque nadie más en Storybrooke se contagie" agregó Henry, y los tres brindaron antes de tomar un trago de sus bebidas.

Emma hundió el tenedor en su porción de lasaña, y ya la consistencia y la textura le parecieron perfectas. Al probarla, sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos un momento y soltó un _mmmm_ placentero. Luego vio que Regina la miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa escondida tras su copa.

"¿Mejor que la de Granny's?"

"Mucho mejor. La de Granny's es muy buena, pero esta es… deliciosa."

La sonrisa de Regina se amplió, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

"Te lo dije, mamá hace la mejor lasaña de todos los mundos" insistió Henry mientras masticaba un buen bocado, y Regina se sintió tan contenta que ni le dijo que no hablara con la boca llena.

"Tenías razón, chiquillo." Sonrió su madre biológica, llevándose un segundo bocado.

Entonces, el timbre sonó, y los tres se miraron extrañados.

"¿Esperas a alguien?" le preguntó Emma a Regina.

"Claro que no" contestó ella, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de tela y levantándose de la silla para ir a la puerta principal.

Desde el comedor no se veía la entrada de la casa, pero la sheriff sospechó quién podría llegar a ser. Y esa sospecha se hizo certera cuando Regina volvió menos de un minuto después, con cara de desagrado.

"Es Garfio." Le dijo y Emma resopló, dejando los cubiertos en su plato. "Si quieres, le digo que ahora no puedes verlo... Con gusto lo echaría de mi puerta."

La rubia negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla, su lasaña casi intacta.

"No, está bien. Tengo que hablar con él. Ustedes sigan comiendo, va a ser sólo un momento."

Fue hacia la entrada y se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada y Garfio evidentemente del lado de afuera. Claro, Regina no lo iba a invitar a pasar. Inhaló profundo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el pirata parado bajo la luz del porche.

"Hola" saludó ella, porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Garfio sólo la miró, sus ojos azules y delineados llenos de reproche. Emma suspiró y supo que tenía que ir al grano. "Lamento no haberte avisado, Killian." Notó que el pirata tensaba la mandíbula, y ella empezó a excusarse rápidamente. "Regina me lo propuso a último momento, cuando dio la noticia al resto del pueblo fuera del ayuntamiento, y como tú no estabas ahí no llegué a -"

"¡Ah! ¿Ahora es mi culpa por no ir al maldito ayuntamiento a escuchar lo que Su Majestad tenía que decir?" interrumpió él, agitando dramáticamente el garfio en el aire.

"No estoy diciendo eso. Y baja la voz, no quiero que Henry escuche."

"¿Entiendes, Emma, que si no era porque tu madre me lo dijo cuando aparecí en la puerta de su casa, yo ni me enteraba de que venías a vivir acá por veinte días?" susurró Garfio.

"Te lo iba a decir, solamente me olvidé en el momento."

"¿Te olvidaste…?" El pirata rió y suspiró, como sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. "Sé que has estado ocupada, y no pretendía que vinieras corriendo a avisarme. Respeto que Henry es tu prioridad. Pero hubiese querido que al menos, si vamos a estar veinte días separados y sin poder vernos, me hubieses avisado donde ibas a estar, que te hubieras despedido de mí antes de venir aquí a empezar la cuarentena."

Emma notó que estaba no sólo enojado sino dolido, y sintió una punzada de culpa en el pecho. Suspiró y apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de Garfio, su barba áspera bajo su palma. Él se quedó quieto, mirándola.

"Tienes razón, Killian. Lo siento. Realmente estaba muy ocupada con mis padres y Henry preparando las cosas, cuando pensé en avisarte y te llamé al teléfono, ya estábamos acá. Pero no es que no me importes, porque sí. Créeme."

Killian la miró un momento y asintió. Con la cálida mano de Emma aún en su mejilla, se acercó a ella apoyándole su única mano en la cintura y se dieron un beso corto en los labios.

"Si quieres podemos comprar algo para comer en Granny's y cenar en el Jolly Roger" le susurró mientras se separaba unos centímetros de ella. "La noche está estrellada, y aún nos quedan cuatro horas para que comience la cuarentena. Antes de las doce ya estarás acá, amor."

Emma puso una mueca que oscilaba entre consternada y culposa, sabiendo que la respuesta no le iba a agradar en lo absoluto.

"Regina cocinó una lasaña... Justo estábamos empezando a comer. Ya tendría que volver adentro." Enseguida el rostro de Garfio volvió a decaer, desilusionado. "Lo siento."

"Bien. Entiendo." Contestó serio el pirata, claramente disgustado.

"¿Todo bien por aquí?"

Emma se volteó para ver a Regina parada detrás suyo, con el seño fruncido, mirando a Garfio y luego a ella.

"Estupendo, Su Majestad." Respondió con sarcasmo Garfio. "Sólo hablando con mi novia antes de dejar de verla por veinte días."

"Puedes seguir reprochándole por teléfono cuando haya terminado de cenar."

Garfio estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Emma se le adelantó.

"Regina, está bien. Ve con Henry." Le dijo de forma calma y mirándola a los ojos, haciéndole saber que tenía la situación bajo control. "Ahora vuelvo."

La morocha dudó unos segundos pero finalmente se alejó, no sin antes echarle una mirada fulminante al pirata.

"Killian – " se volvió Emma hacia él.

"Ya está, Swan." La interrumpió. "Ve a comer la lasaña de la Reina que se enfría. Yo me iré a mi barco, y quizás nos vemos cuando termine la cuarentena."

Garfio se dio la media vuelta y se alejó sin mirar atrás. Emma por un segundo tuvo el impulso de seguirlo, pero se contuvo y cerró la puerta. Dio un suspiro largo antes de finalmente volver a la mesa.

"¿Mamá, estás bien?" preguntó su hijo preocupado "¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada, Henry." Contestó Emma, sentándose. "Garfio vino a despedirse por la cuarentena."

"No soy tonto, sé que estás mintiendo. ¿Se pelearon?"

"Henry." Le dijo Regina, en tono suave pero firme, dándole a entender que no tenía que insistir.

"Estoy bien." Insistió Emma con una pequeña sonrisa, para que se quedara tranquilo. "Garfio se molestó un poco porque olvidé avisarle que venía para acá, pero ya se le pasará..." Luego cortó un pedacito de la lasaña, que ya estaba casi fría, y se lo llevó a la boca.

"Dame que lo recaliento." Le dijo Regina señalando el plato casi lleno de Emma.

"Está bien, Regina, no te molestes."

"No seas ridícula, ya se debe haber helado. No me cuesta nada."

Emma le entregó el plato, susurrando un pequeño gracias y Regina lo llevó a la cocina, dejándola sola con Henry.

"No quiero que estés triste por Garfio." Le susurró su hijo, haciéndola sonreír.

"No te preocupes, chiquillo. Es un pirata malhumorado… ya nos arreglaremos." Sonrió Emma, tratando de ser convincente tanto para él como para sí misma. "Ahora lo único que me importa es que nosotros estamos acá juntos, para cuidarnos."

Le extendió un puño y Henry lo chocó con una sonrisa, justo cuando Regina volvía con el plato de lasaña. Emma le dio las gracias, y decidió alejar el tema de conversación de Garfio lo máximo posible. Le preguntó a Henry cosas de la escuela, y el chico le contó a sus madres de las clases por videollamada que iba a tener, y de tooooda la tarea que le habían mandado para hacer.

"No es justo." Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño sobre sus ojos color miel. "Vi muchas películas de virus mortales y en ninguna mandan tarea."

Regina y Emma se rieron, y el clima volvió a estar distendido. Hablaron también del trabajo de Emma, que iba a turnarse con David para hacer medio tiempo cada uno, y del de Regina, que trabajaría desde la casa y de necesitar ir al ayuntamiento se teletransportaría con un _puff_ violeta, porque para qué tenía magia sino. Luego la alcaldesa consideró necesario repetirle a Henry – y a Emma también, ya que si hasta ese entonces no tenía incorporado el hábito de lavarse las manos , probablemente también estornudaba y tosía tapándose con la mano, o peor, sin taparse en lo absoluto– las medidas de prevención para el día a día.

"Bueno, tesoro, ya es hora de ir a la cama." Le indicó a su hijo cuando vio en el reloj que eran pasadas las diez de la noche. "Lávate bien los dientes y las manos."

"Sí, mamá" respondió Henry en medio de un bostezo. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a darle un abrazo. "Gracias por invitar a Emma a quedarse aquí." Le dijo.

"Por supuesto, mi amor." Le respondió Regina, y miró de reojo a la rubia, que los miraba sonriendo.

Henry luego la abrazó también, y Emma le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

"Buenas noches, ma."

"Descansa, Henry."

El chico subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, dejándolas solas.

Se hizo un silencio entre las dos. Ya habían terminado de comer hacía rato, y Emma se preguntaba si Regina querría ya irse a dormir. Para ella todavía era temprano, pero ahora que Henry se había ido se sentía de nuevo algo incómoda sentada en la mesa a solas con Regina. La miró de reojo cómo tomaba elegantemente otro sorbo de su copa de vino, y justo entonces los ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos. Emma apartó la mirada hacia el plato frente a ella, donde el único rastro de la cena que había quedado era un poco de salsa de tomate.

"Perdona que te haya hecho recalentar la lasaña." Murmuró de la nada, sin pensarlo.

Regina la miró y se rió sorprendida, apoyando la copa en la mesa.

"Ya te dije que no era problema. Me demoró literalmente dos minutos."

"Lo sé, pero…" Emma suspiró, sin sacarle la vista al plato "Preparaste toda esta cena deliciosa y yo dejé que se enfriara por estar discutiendo con Garfio."

"Emma." Dijo Regina, y la rubia la miró. "No me pidas perdón, ¿sí? Es una lasaña. No sabías que Garfio iba a aparecerse en la puerta. No es tu culpa."

"Déjame al menos ayudarte con la limpieza."

Sin esperar respuesta de Regina, se levantó de la silla y, poniendo los platos uno encima de otro con los cubiertos dentro, los llevó a la cocina, dejando solamente las dos copas de vino en la mesa. Abrió el grifo y puso los platos bajo el agua caliente, mientras buscaba el detergente y una esponja.

"¿Sabes que no es necesario que los laves así, verdad?"

Regina estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, con la copa de vino a medio tomar en una mano, observándola.

"No voy a usar magia para lavar platos."

"Magia no…" respondió la morocha despegándose del marco y apuntó con un dedo "¿pero quizás la tecnología del siglo veintiuno?"

Emma miró hacia donde apuntaba y sí, efectivamente había una máquina lavaplatos a simple vista en la cocina. Rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y metió los platos dentro de la lavadora. Evidentemente algo mal estaba haciendo, porque sintió el perfume de Regina cuando se acercó detrás suyo para apretar el botón correcto para hacerla funcionar.

"¿En serio? Yo vengo del Bosque Encantado y sé usar un lavavajillas ¿y tú no?"

Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

"Primero, ambas llevamos _en este mundo_ la misma cantidad de años." Dijo por encima del ruido de la máquina. "Segundo, nunca tuve lavavajillas porque no viví en una mansión, ¿sí? A duras penas pagaba el alquiler."

Regina no respondió nada al respecto, y volvió a agarrar su copa de vino.

"Queda un poco del vino todavía y yo aún no me voy a dormir… si quieres me puedes acompañar."

Emma asintió y la siguió hacia el comedor, donde rellenó ambas copas de vino. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a sentarse en su silla, Regina la detuvo.

"Vamos a la sala, que es más cómodo."

Nunca se dejaba de asombrar de lo lujosa que era la sala de estar de la mansión. O al menos, a Emma le parecía lujosa en comparación a todos los lugares en los que vivió, incluyendo la casa de sus padres. Seguramente a Regina le parecería casi humilde en comparación al castillo donde vivía en otro tiempo. Se sentó en un sofá grande y muy cómodo, y a pesar de que había otros donde podía sentarse, Regina se sentó también en el mismo sofá, aunque como era muy amplio había suficiente espacio entre ellas. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, bebiendo cada una de su copa.

"Disculpa que me haya metido en tu conversación con Garfio" dijo de pronto Regina. "No te lo dije antes porque estaba Henry. Espero no haberte causado problemas…"

La más joven negó con la cabeza, algo sorprendida.

"No es nada. Los problemas me los causé yo sola... Pero aprecio que te preocuparas."

Regina apartó la mirada hacia su copa, haciendo girar un poco el vino en su interior.

"Me preocupaba que se enfriara la lasaña." Murmuró, sin resultar creíble. Tomó un pequeño trago y volvió a mirar a Emma. "¿Se enfadó?"

"Bastante. Sumado a que no le avisé que venía aquí, le molestó que no fuese a cenar con él." Suspiró ella, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

"Si querías ir, la lasaña la podía frizar, no—"

"No. Yo quería estar acá." Le respondió, mirándola. "No sólo por ti que preparaste esta cena sino también por Henry, quise estar _acá._ Pero entiendo que Killian se haya ofendido porque no elegí estar con él en las últimas horas antes de la cuarentena… y a decir verdad, me da un poco de culpa."

Bebió un buen trago de vino para bajar la incomodidad que le producía abrirse, especialmente contar sus problemas amorosos a _Regina Mills._ La ex Reina Malvada la escuchaba atentamente, sus ojos marrones fijos en ella.

"No tienes que sentirte culpable de elegir lo que realmente quieres, Emma" le dijo, de forma suave.

_¿Incluso cuando lo que quiero daña a alguien que me importa?_ Pensó la Salvadora, pero no lo dijo.

"Gracias, Regina."

"Oh, no es nada. Si hay algo que te contagias al pasar tiempo con tus padres, son las frases motivacionales."

Emma rió.

"No sólo por eso. Por la cena, y por abrirme las puertas de tu casa. Sé que lo haces por Henry, al igual que yo, pero no sólo me pone contenta por él que estemos juntas… Por mí también."

Regina sonrió, y sus mejillas tenían un rubor que Emma dudó si se debía al vino.

"Lo mismo digo." Murmuró, mirándola. La rubia ya se estaba sintiendo cansada, el alcohol siendo probablemente causa de que se le estuviesen cerrando los ojos. Regina esbozó una media sonrisa. "¿Llegó el horario de ir a la cama, señorita Swan?"

"Soy la Salvadora. No tengo horario para ir a la cama." Dijo con un pequeño bostezo. "El vino me da sueño."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

"Primero déjame que te ayude con las copas—" ofreció levantándose, pero Regina las agarró antes.

"No es necesario, tengo dos manos. Y desconfío de tu motricidad fina en este momento…" Emma rodó los ojos. "Ve a dormir, Emma."

"Bien. Buenas noches."

Subió las escaleras, y antes de entrar al cuarto de huéspedes – o _su_ cuarto – pasó por el baño del pasillo, donde sorprendentemente recordó lavarse las manos por sesenta segundos. Luego espió a través de la puerta semiabierta del cuarto a Henry, que estaba profundamente dormido, y con una sonrisa fue finalmente a acostarse. Se puso uno de los piyamas con los que suele dormir y se metió en la cama. Pensó que le costaría quedarse dormida en un cuarto que no fuese el suyo – desde que era chica que siempre que cambiaba de casa o dormía en un lugar nuevo, se pasaba un largo rato en vela hasta lograr dormirse. Sin embargo, apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se enrolló en las mantas suaves y cálidas, sus ojos se cerraron y entró en un sueño profundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Ya día 34 de la cuarentena. Y hoy les traigo el día 1 de la cuarentena Swan Queen. Cuídense!

~~_Cuarentena. Día 1._ ~~

Emma se despertó unos minutos antes de que sonara su alarma. Al abrir los ojos, por un momento se desconcertó al ver que no se encontraba en su cuarto, hasta que su cerebro recordó que estaba en la casa de Regina. _No fue un sueño_. Se levantó y abrió las cortinas y la ventana, la luz del sol casi encandilándola. Hizo rápido la cama, y todavía algo dormida, abrió la puerta del cuarto sigilosamente para no hacer mucho ruido. Salió al pasillo en piyama y con los ojos entrecerrados de haberse recién despertado, abrió la puerta del baño.

Sólo que no era la puerta del baño.

Regina estaba de espaldas, terminando de hacer su propia cama, con un camisón de seda color crema que dejaba ver sus hombros, la parte alta de la espalda y sus piernas. Emma estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero la morocha había escuchado el ruido y se volteó. Su expresión primero fue de sorpresa al verla ahí parada en la puerta su cuarto, y luego cambió a una que sólo podía significar _qué demonios haces._

“Sí, haz lo tuyo, pasa, ponte cómoda. No toques la puerta, no.” Le dijo con sarcasmo, su voz grave y evidentemente recién despierta, cruzándose de brazos.

Emma en vez de disculparse y cerrar la puerta _como haría cualquier otro ser humano_ se quedó ahí quieta, aunque en parte era también porque se acaba de levantar y por las mañanas le cuesta reaccionar antes de la primera taza de café.

“Eh. Uh. Perdón. Estoy muy dormida, me equivoqué de puerta.” Su voz sonó ronca y trastabillante. “Iba a darme una ducha.”

Se sintió ridículamente insegura con su piyama que consistía en una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones de algodón largos, bajo la mirada de Regina con su camisón corto de seda casi traslúcido... que dicho sea de paso, era una prenda muy bonita. 

Emma la oyó aclararse la garganta y se dio cuenta de que se había quedando mirando. Eso la despabiló lo suficiente.

“¿…Necesitas que te acompañe?” preguntó Regina levantando una ceja.

“¡No, no!” Se apresuró a decir y a irse, metiéndose ahora sí dentro del baño.

El espejo le confirmó que se veía tan desastrosa como se imaginaba, con el pelo alborotado y lagañas en los ojos. Comenzó a sacarse la ropa para meterse en la ducha.

“Hay toallas dentro del armario” dijo la voz de Regina desde afuera, antes de que Emma abriera la llave del agua “Usa lo que necesites.”

Luego de ducharse y vestirse y ya ahora sí bien despierta, Emma ojeó si el cuarto de Henry estaba abierto para ver si se había despertado ya, pero seguía la puerta cerrada. La idea de bajar y encontrarse sola con Regina la puso un poco nerviosa, pero se dijo que era una tontería; fue un simple accidente y tampoco es que la había encontrado _desnuda. Dios, eso sí hubiese sido vergonzoso._ Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde la mujer estaba preparando el desayuno. Tenía una bata (de seda también, por supuesto) azul oscuro puesta, que le cubría el camisón pero que aún dejaba en descubierto las piernas, y unas pantuflas también azules haciendo juego.

“¿Quieres café?” le preguntó Regina, mientras se preparaba uno para ella. “¿O té? ¿O chocolate con canela?”

Emma sonrió, pensando que seguramente lo tendría para Henry.

“Café está bien.” Respondió. La morocha agarró otra taza más y la acercó a la cafetera. “Perdón por lo de más temprano… así fuese el baño, debería haber golpeado la puerta.”

Regina agitó la mano en el aire, restándole importancia.

“A esta altura, Swan, eso no me molesta… ¿Tostadas está bien? Supuse que tendrías que irte rápido. Ahí corté algo de frutas también” añadió por encima del ruido de la cafetera, señalando un plato grande de distintas frutas que había dejado en la barra de la cocina. Luego volvió la atención a la cafetera y a las dos tazas. 

“Sí, gracias.” Emma se sentó en una de las banquetas altas, y se sirvió dos tostadas y algo de de la ensalada de frutas. “Si necesitas, puedo hacer compras cuando termine de trabajar.”

“Por ahora no hace falta.”

Le alcanzó su café y guiñó un ojo. Emma entonces notó la espuma de leche y la canela que le había agregado sin que se lo pidiera, y sonrió.

“Gracias.”

Regina se puso a preparar su propia taza de café. Era raro verla preparando el desayuno, en bata y pantuflas. Estaba acostumbrada a verla en situaciones mucho menos _domésticas_ que esta, y siempre muy arreglada, maquillada y bien vestida, como si en el fondo nunca dejara de ser _la Reina._ Pero la mujer que estaba ahora en frente suyo no parecía ser una Reina, una alcaldesa o una villana. Parecía simplemente una mujer. Regina se sentó frente a ella, ahora con su café negro, y Emma observó mientras untaba una tostada con queso que era probablemente la primera vez que la veía a cara lavada, sin una pizca de maquillaje, y con el pelo algo alborotado. Tenía que admitir que era naturalmente muy bella.

“¿Dormiste bien?” le preguntó Regina, sus ojos marrones ahora en ella.

“Como un bebé.”

“Buen día” entró Henry a la cocina, alegre y en piyama. Sus madres le contestaron al unísono. Regina ya estaba por levantarse de la banqueta para prepararle el desayuno a Henry, pero él la detuvo.

“Yo lo hago, Ma.”

Desayunaron los tres juntos, y a Emma le pareció casi natural; ahora con las preguntas de Henry sobre qué iba a hacer en el día, sobre el trabajo, sobre la cuarentena, las cosas que contaba de la escuela y sus compañeros, se olvidó de que estaba desayunando en la casa de Regina Mills, o mejor dicho, le dejo de parecer algo surrealista estar desayunando ahí, con ella y con Henry. Simplemente estaba ahí, y estaba bien.

“Debo irme.” Dijo luego de unos minutos, mirando la hora. Ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana. Estaba a punto de levantar los platos y las tazas de la mesa, pero Henry la frenó.

“Deja Ma, yo me encargo.”

El chico estaba evidentemente de muy buen humor. Emma le agradeció, revolviéndole el pelo con una sonrisa. Luego miró a Regina. “Avísame si necesitas algo. Volveré a la tarde, alrededor de las tres.”

La morocha asintió, y Emma subió rápidamente las escaleras para lavarse los dientes – y las manos durante sesenta segundos – y a buscar su chaqueta de cuero roja. Luego se despidió con un “¡Adiós!” mientras salía por la puerta principal hacia su Volkswagen amarillo.

Las primeras horas de la patrulla en cuarentena consistieron en básicamente estar sentada dentro de su auto, dando vueltas alrededor del pueblo, vigilando quiénes andaban fuera de las casas, por qué motivos, a dónde iban, etc. En general no hubo muchos problemas, salvo por alguna que otra persona que se alejaba demasiado de su domicilio sin justificativo, y en ese caso Emma les hacía una primera advertencia. A la segunda, ya sería una multa bastante importante. Estar sentada sola dentro del auto era más que aburrido. Extrañaba la compañía de su padre. En varias oportunidades miró su celular, para ver si tenía algún mensaje de Garfio, pero el pirata no estaba dando señales de dar el brazo a torcer. _Quizás más tarde –_ se dijo a sí misma – _todavía es temprano._

Al mediodía pidió un sándwich para llevar en Granny’s, y lo comió dentro del auto. También había comprado una caja de seis donas para llevar luego a la tarde; había elegido especialmente las que le gustaban a Henry. Su celular entonces sonó con un mensaje entrante, y sin terminar de tragar lo agarró rápidamente, pero al ver la pantalla no era Killian quien le había escrito sino su madre. _Llámame cuando puedas._ Emma suspiró. Ya se imaginaba de qué querría hablarle. Viendo que por el momento la calle estaba tranquila y aprovechando su pausa para el almuerzo, decidió llamarla en ese momento. De todas formas estaba muy aburrida ya.

“¡Hola, Emma!” contestó al instante la voz de Mary Margaret. 

“Hola, Mamá. ¿Cómo estás?”

“Bien ¿y tú? No quería molestarte mientras trabajabas, ¿puedes hablar ahora?”

“Sí. Por el momento está tranquilo, sólo algunas personas por la calle. Bien por la cuarentena, pero aburrido para mí.” Le dio un mordisco al sándwich. “Paré unos minutos para comer un sándwich de Granny’s.”

“¿Un sándwich solamente?” respondió su madre en tono de voz serio y preocupado. “Emma, tienes que alimentarte bien, no puedes tener las defensas bajas en este momento.”

Emma rodó los ojos pero sonrió.

“No te preocupes. Regina me está alimentando muy bien, créeme.” Respondió riéndose, con la boca llena.

“¿Está todo bien con ella? ¿Y Henry? Dile que lo extraño y que no se olvide de hacer las tareas.”

“Le diré. Sí, no pasaron ni veinticuatro horas aún, pero por el momento nos estamos llevando bien.” No le iba a contar la anécdota de esta mañana con Regina a su madre. “¿Y ustedes cómo están?”

“Bien, pero te extrañamos.”

“Mamá, no pasó ni un día…”

“Sí lo sé… Y dime… ¿Hablaste con Garfio al final?” _Ahá._ Emma sonrió. _El quid de la cuestión._

Le contó resumidamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Mary Margaret la escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpir. Si se lo hubiese contado a David, probablemente se hubiese puesto a insultar a Garfio a los treinta segundos de la conversación.

“¿Crees que hice mal?” le preguntó, queriendo su consejo. “Porque por un lado creo que su reacción fue exagerada, pero me siento algo culpable.” Escuchó el suspiro al otro lado de la línea, lo que no podía ser bueno.

“Emma, no es tu culpa haberte olvidado de decirle. Fue una decisión de un segundo para el otro y estuviste toda la tarde hablando con nosotros y preparando las cosas. No es que viste a Garfio o hablaste con él y se lo ocultaste.”

“No, lo sé, yo traté de explicárselo, y por un momento parecía que todo estaba bien hasta que me dijo lo de cenar con él y le dije que ya estaba cenando con Regina y Henry… Le molestó que no le haya dado ese espacio, siendo que no nos vamos a ver en los próximos días. Y después de eso se fue, no me quiso ni escuchar.”

Mary Margaret estuvo unos segundos en silencio, probablemente pensando qué decir o cómo decirlo.

“¿Qué piensas?” le preguntó Emma, queriendo saber lo que de verdad opinaba, sin decoros.

“Creo que tienen prioridades diferentes. Tu prioridad es Henry, por eso sólo te preocupaste por él cuando se anunció la cuarentena. Mientras que la prioridad de Killian eres tú.”

“Él eso siempre lo supo y lo respeta.” Respondió Emma.

“Que lo respete no significa que no le duela… Cuando decidiste quedarte con Henry y con Regina en vez de ir a cenar con él, eso claramente le dolió. Pero tú no tienes la culpa, estás en tu derecho de quedarte cenando con Henry y Regina si eso era lo que deseabas“.

Emma exhaló, cansada ya de la situación.

“Desearía que no se hubiese molestado de esa forma.”

“No se puede complacer a todo el mundo, Emma.” Escuchó la sonrisa en la voz de su madre. “Quedándote con Henry y Regina, no complacías a Garfio. Pero yéndote con Garfio, no complacías a Regina, que había preparado la cena especialmente, ni a Henry. Piensa también qué es lo que _tú_ quieres.”

Y ahí recordó las palabras de Regina de la noche anterior: _No tienes que sentirte culpable de elegir lo que realmente quieres, Emma._

“Sí, tienes razón. Sólo que tampoco quiero seguir peleada con él o que piense que no me importa. Quizás debería hablarle. Pero no quiero estarle encima tampoco, si necesita tiempo.”

“Haz lo que sientas. Si quieres hablarle, háblale. Si tú necesitas tiempo para pensar, espera un poco. Va a estar bien, confía en mí ¿sí? Esto no es una pelea grave.”

Emma sonrió.

“Gracias, mamá. Te quiero. Voy a seguir trabajando.”

“Yo también. Cuídate.”

Al cortar la llamada, Emma vio que le había llegado un mensaje de texto nuevo, pero tampoco este era de Garfio sino de Regina, pidiéndole que comprara algunas cosas de la farmacia como guantes descartables, alcohol y mascarillas, para prevención por el virus. Así que pasó por la farmacia y luego volvió al auto. Quedaba una hora todavía de patrulla, y sentía que era prácticamente inútil. Casi no había gente por la calle – aparentemente todos se habían asustado o por el virus o por la advertencia de la alcaldesa y se quedaron en sus casas – y las pocas personas que se cruzó estaban haciendo compras necesarias. Ya no sólo se estaba aburriendo sino que su mente volvía a pensar en Garfio.

La charla con su madre le despejó bastante el sentimiento de culpa que le había quedado. Entendía que Killian se sintiera herido, pero no le parecía justo que se enojara con ella o la tratara de esa forma por haber elegido quedarse con su hijo la noche anterior, o por haber olvidado decirle que iba a lo de Regina. No era algo tan grave como para tener que contárselo urgente, y de todas formas no iba a pasar la cuarentena con él. Ya le había pedido disculpas, no entendía qué más quería que hiciera.

Entonces se puso a mirar por la ventanilla del escarabajo, y vio a Rumplestiltskin caminando a unos metros de distancia, solo.

“Vamos a ver qué estás tramando, Gold.”

Puso en marcha el auto, andando lentamente hasta llegar casi a la altura del hombre, lo más cerca posible de la acera. Rumplestiltskin se dio cuenta y dejó de caminar, quedándose en el lugar.

“Señorita Swan.” 

“Gold.” Respondió ella, bajándose del escarabajo amarillo.

“¿No debería quedarse dentro del auto? Hay un virus dando vueltas, después de todo.”

“Estoy haciendo mi trabajo.“ Le contestó secamente, pero mantuvo un metro de distancia, apoyándose contra el Volkswagen. “¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar cumpliendo la cuarentena? Debo recordarte que tu tienda no está dentro del rubro que tienen permitido trabajar.”

Los labios de Rumplestiltskin se estiraron en una sonrisa, pero esta no llegó a sus ojos.

“No estoy yendo a mi tienda, sheriff Swan. Puede ir y verificar que está cerrada. Estoy yendo a hacer compras.”

“¿Compras?” Emma levantó una ceja, sospechando. Aparentemente era más creíble que Rumplestiltskin esté tramando algo en plena cuarentena por un virus infeccioso que que esté yendo a hacer algo tan mundano como las compras.

“Sí, compras.” Rumple sonrío. “Seré inmortal pero igualmente necesito comer, señorita Swan.”

“¿Y tú vas a hacer las compras? ¿No Belle?”

Él volvió a sonreír, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Belle y yo compartimos las tareas del hogar. Soy oscuro pero no machista… No sé cómo serán las cosas con tu pirata anticuado.”

“¿Qué no obligabas a Belle a limpiar tu castillo?” replicó Emma, molesta con que haya tocado el tema de Garfio.

“Teníamos un trato; ella lo aceptó, yo no la obligué. Y créeme, queridita, lo que menos hacía Belle ahí dentro era limpiar.”

Emma frunció la nariz y el seño con desagrado. No quería la imagen mental de lo que hacían Belle y Rumplestiltskin en su castillo. O en la tienda. O en su casa.

“No me refería a _eso_.” bufó Gold, notando su expresión. “Bien, tengo que seguir con mis compras, y por lo que veo tú estás muy ocupada con tu trabajo…” agregó y Emma rodó los ojos “Pero dime ¿cómo está mi nieto?”

“Bien. Le diré que preguntaste por él.”

“Imagino que Regina no debe estar contenta con no poder verlo en la cuarentena.” comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, como un vampiro emocional que se alimenta de la desgracia ajena – sobre todo de la de Regina.

“Lamento informarte que sí está contenta. Henry y yo estamos viviendo en su casa por la cuarentena.”

Gold la miró sorprendido unos segundos y luego empezó a reír.

“Vaya, vaya. Oh. Eso seguro que va a ser bueno.”

Retomó un poco el aire terminando de reírse, mientras Emma lo fulminaba con la mirada.

“¿Terminaste? Ve a hacer tus compras si no quieres que te multe.”

Y sin esperar una respuesta se dio media vuelta para meterse al auto.

“Adiós, Emma Swan. Saluda a Henry de mi parte” escuchó a Gold decir, y luego agregó en una voz casi aguda, con una risilla: “Y a la Reina.”

Emma subió la ventanilla para no escucharlo y puso el auto en marcha para volver a la mansión de Regina.

Al llegar a la casa se encontró con un silencio que parecía que no había nadie dentro. Sabía que Regina debía estar aún en el ayuntamiento trabajando, ya que al ser el primer día de la cuarentena seguramente sería un día largo para ella. Henry por otro lado no parecía estar por ahí. Emma lo llamó, sin respuesta, y fue a la cocina y al comedor y a la sala de estar, pero todo estaba vacío. Probablemente estaría en su cuarto, aunque no la escuchó cuando lo llamó. Por unos segundos hasta temió que el chico hubiese salido de la casa, así que subió las escaleras para corroborar, antes pasando por el baño del piso de abajo (la mansión tenía muchos baños) para lavarse las manos. El cuarto de Henry estaba vacío. Dio unos pasos más por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, que estaba cerrada. Oyó el ruido de la ducha y golpeó la puerta.

“¿Henry?”

“¿Qué, mamá?” gritó el chico por encima del ruido del agua.

“Ah, nada. Ya estoy en casa...”

Se dio media vuelta y vio la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Regina. Se acercó, sin llegar a entrar.

“¿Regina?”

Pero no tuvo respuesta. Sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero ganándole la curiosidad, empujó la puerta y ojeó dentro del cuarto, que efectivamente estaba vacío, y mirando por sobre su hombro como para asegurarse que Henry no haya salido del baño – o que Regina no estuviese detrás de ella en el pasillo – entró al dormitorio. 

Esa mañana cuando había abierto la puerta por accidente, no había llegado a observar el lugar. Primero, porque se habia quedado parada en la puerta. Segundo, porque estaba muy dormida. Tercero, porque se había fijado sólo en Regina. Ahora vio que estaba elegantemente decorado, con colores claros y muebles finos. Una cama matrimonial que se veía sumamente cómoda y suave. Dos espejos, uno de cuerpo entero y otro en la pared, sobre un escritorio. _Vaya, debe gustarse mucho a sí misma._ Sobre el escritorio había un portarretrato, y al acercarse, Emma vio que era una foto de Regina con Henry, cuando era más pequeño. Regina se veía casi igual que ahora, y abrazaba a su hijo con una sonrisa grande en su cara. Henry también sonreía. Debió ser antes de que se diera cuenta de que su madre era la Reina Malvada. Emma se quedó un rato mirando la foto, sonriendo también. Primero miraba a Henry, que se veía tan pequeño y feliz, y sintió alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo; alegría de saber que su hijo tuvo una madre que lo amó y lo cuidó durante su infancia, a diferencia suya que no tuvo una familia, y tristeza por no haber estado presente en esos años. Luego miró a Regina, su cara de felicidad _pura_ , la forma en que abrazaba a Henry y se sintió agradecida de que haya cuidado a su hijo todos estos años. Y se alegró de que al menos, la terrible decisión de haber abandonado a su bebé le haya dado a Regina una chance para ser feliz... ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que la Reina Malvada adoptara al hijo de la Salvadora? Quizás todo esto estaba destinado a suceder.

De pronto, como avergonzada de estar invadiendo la privacidad de Regina, dejó la foto en su lugar y salió del cuarto. La ducha seguía sonando, así que bajó a la sala de estar a esperar a que Henry bajara. Era raro estar sola en esa casa tan grande y tan ostentosa. Miró el bowl lleno de manzanas que Regina tenía y bufó. Entonces sacó su celular del bolsillo, para ver la hora, y tomó aire y coraje para hacer lo que no tenía ganas de hacer, pero que sabía que era lo correcto.

“Swan.” Respondió la voz grave de Garfio luego del tercer tono.

“Hola, Killian.” No sabía muy bien qué decir ni cómo decirlo, pero supuso que lo mejor era ir al grano y ser sincera. “Estuve pensando mucho en lo que pasó anoche... Quiero que sepas primero que mi intención nunca fue herirte, ni hacerte sentir como si no me importaras. Si lo hice, te pido disculpas, de verdad.” Del otro lado de la línea había silencio, así que siguió hablando. “Lo que te dije ayer sobre que me había olvidado de contarte, fue cierto, porque estaba con la cabeza muy ocupada, pero no porque no me importara contártelo. Y me quedé a cenar con Regina y Henry porque ella había ofrecido preparar una cena y él estaba muy entusiasmado, no pude decir que no y tampoco quise hacerlo. No es que no me apene estar lejos de ti durante tantos días, pero ayer yo sólo podía pensar en Henry. Espero que puedas entenderlo.”

Hubo otro momento de silencio y finalmente llegó el “Lo entiendo.”

“Bien. Porque te fuiste muy enojado anoche y realmente no quiero que las cosas queden así, por eso quise llamarte ahora. No quise dejar pasar un día más. Quiero que estemos bien.”

Oyó un suspiro del otro lado y frunció el seño.

“Sabes, Emma… sé que no quisiste hacerme sentir mal y que quizás mi reacción fue exagerada. Pero yo también estuve pensando, y creo que lo de anoche no fue sólo por si te olvidaste de hablar conmigo, si fuiste a cenar conmigo o te quedaste en lo de Regina…” Emma pudo escuchar en su voz que le costaba decir lo que estaba diciendo. “Me di cuenta de que estamos en etapas diferentes. Siento que siempre yo hago mucho esfuerzo para poder estar contigo, para incluirme en tu vida, en tu familia, y que no debería ser así. No quiero culparte, sé que tú das lo que puedes, y quizás no es tanto como lo que yo quisiera. No puedo seguir corriendo detrás de ti, si tú en vez de acercarte te alejas cada vez más.”

“¿Qué estás diciendo?” Emma no podía comprender qué quería decir. ¿Estaba haciéndole este planteo ahora, por teléfono? ¿Por no haberle dicho que venía a la casa de Regina y no haber ido a comer con él anoche?

“No puedo forzar algo que debería ser natural y recíproco, amor.”

“¡Killian, ya te he dicho que me importas y que quiero estar contigo!” exclamó, tratando de no levantar la voz por si Henry había terminado de ducharse.

“Lo sé, pero…”

“Sabes que me cuesta abrirme” lo interrumpió, queriendo dejar en claro lo que sentía y pensaba. “Y que esto de establecer una relación no es fácil para mí. Lo sabes. Y sabes que mi hijo y mi familia son mi prioridad. ¡Pero eso no quita que tú me importes! ¿Acaso no me crees?”

“Sí te creo, amor. Pero a la vez no puedo dejar de sentir que hay algo que estamos forzando… Quizás necesitemos tiempo.”

_¿Qué diablos?_

“¿Tiempo…? ¿Qué somos, _Ross y Rachel_?”

"¿Y esos quiénes son?" Preguntó confundido el pirata.

"Olvídalo." Emma no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Si algo había aprendido era que el tiempo era algo muy valioso e irremplazable, que una vez gastado no podía ser devuelto. “No entiendo… ¿Estás… cortando conmigo? ¿Por teléfono?”

Killian suspiró.

“Si pudiera, hablaría en persona. No estoy cortando contigo, Emma. Sólo digo que nos tomemos un tiempo para pensar, para estar distanciados y ver qué nos pasa a cada uno.”

“¿No quieres estar más conmigo?” preguntó ella. No podía entender como _Killian Jones_ estaba cortando – o no cortando pero casi sí cortando – con ella.

“¡Desde el primer momento en que te vi que quiero estar contigo, Swan!” exclamó él en la otra línea, y su voz sonó casi quebrada. “Pero no si tengo que seguir persiguiéndote y esperando algo que no me puedes dar. Me hace mal. Y también te hace mal a ti, tan sólo mira lo que pasó ayer… Creo que esta cuarentena nos servirá para ver qué nos pasa estando distanciados.” Agregó en tono más suave, y Emma ya no supo ni qué responder. “Tomémonos estos veinte días, Emma. No nos podríamos ver de todas formas. Si cuando esto termine ambos estamos seguros de que queremos estar juntos, maravilloso. Creo que es lo mejor.”

Emma no podía responder. Tenía la mano sobre la frente, sosteniéndose la cabeza, y no encontraba las palabras ni la voz para contestar. Tenía miedo de quebrarse en el teléfono, y que Killian la escuchara. O peor, que Henry la escuchara. Esperó unos segundos y tomó aire profundo.

“Está bien, Killian. No sé qué más decir... Tengo que irme ahora, Henry ya debe haber terminado de ducharse.”

“Sí. Cuídate, Emma. Cuídense.” Respondió la voz triste del pirata.

Emma quiso responder _tú también_ pero no pudo, así que simplemente cortó el teléfono sin despedirse. Pensó que se quebraría apenas cortara la llamada, pero sorprendentemente no lo hizo. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo y soltó en una gran exhalación todo el aire que venía acumulando sin darse cuenta. Henry ya debería bajar en cualquier momento, así que se propuso mantener la mejor sonrisa para no preocuparlo. Fue a la cocina y colocó sobre la mesa la caja con donas de chocolate, y preparó una taza de chocolate con leche y canela para Henry y un té para ella. Si comía donas de chocolate con una taza de chocolate moriría de un pico de glucosa.

“¿Mamá?” escuchó la voz de Henry luego de unos pocos minutos, mientras servía los chocolates.

“¡En la cocina!”

Henry se apareció recién bañado y apenas vio la caja de donas se sentó rápidamente a la mesa.

“¡Cubiertas de chocolate!” exclamó el chico. Y la alegría en su cara fue suficiente para hacer olvidar a Emma de Garfio y de que tenía que fingir estar bien frente a su hijo.

“Especialmente las que te gustan.” Sonrió ella genuinamente.

Mientras merendaban le preguntó a Henry por sus clases y le contó cómo le había ido en el día, que estuvo bastante aburrido y que habló por teléfono con Mary Margaret. A Garfio ni lo mencionó, y por suerte Henry no tocó el tema.

“Dijo que te extraña y que no te olvides de hacer tu tarea… Ah, también te manda saludos Gold.”

“¿Te cruzaste a mi abuelo?” preguntó Henry con la boca manchada del chocolate de la dona.

A Emma todavía le parecía extraño pensar en Gold, Rumplestiltskin, _El Oscuro,_ como el _abuelo_ de Henry.

“Sí. Estaba haciendo compras, o eso dijo… ¿A qué hora vuelve Regina?”

Henry se encogió de hombros, terminando su bebida. Al apoyar la taza, tenía un bigote de la espuma de leche sobre el labio. “¿Vamos a jugar a la Xbox?”

“Ve a limpiarte primero.” Sonrió su madre. “Yo mientras lavaré esto.”

Emma tenía que admitir que jugar a la Xbox con Henry era algo muy divertido y la distrajo bastante de su problema con Garfio. Los dos reían en el cuarto del chico, sentados en la cama frente a la pantalla que los iluminaba en la penumbra, sus risas tan altas como los sonidos de efectos especiales del videojuego.

“¡¡Ah!! ¡Me atrapó uno! ¡Ayúdame, Henry!”

“¡Saca el rifle!” contestó el chico, que jugaba al mismo tiempo con otro joystick.

“¿El rifle? ¡Qué rifle!”

“¡Aprieta el botón rojo!”

“¡Mierda! ¡Toma esto, maldito zombie!”

“¡Swan, la boca!”

Emma se dio vuelta rápidamente, creyendo que había imaginado la voz pero no, ahí estaba Regina parada en la puerta del cuarto, observándola. Vestida con una de sus camisas con los primeros botones desabotonados, un pantalón de vestir y zapatos.

“¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?”

“Hace unos minutos.” Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

“¡Sigue vivo! ¡Dale de nuevo!” le avisó Henry, y la rubia se dio vuelta para volver al juego y matar finalmente al zombie. “¡Hola, mamá!”

“Hola, tesoro.” La voz de la mujer ahora sonó dulce.

Emma sintió entonces un peso detrás de ella y Henry sobre la cama. Se volteó apenas para mirar de reojo, y sí, Regina se había sentado para ver la pantalla sobre el espacio entre ambos. A esta distancia podía sentir el aroma floral de su perfume. Estaba maquillada nuevamente, como una máscara que usaba para salir al mundo - los labios pintados de un rosa casi magenta, los ojos delineados y las pestañas de por sí largas y negras. De pronto esos ojos la miraron también.

“Creo que te está por matar otro zombie” le comentó al mismo tiempo que Henry exclamaba _¡Mamá!_

Emma se dio vuelta rápidamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y pudo jurar que sintió a Regina reírse detrás suyo, y un escalofrío en la nuca.

Mientras iban jugando, Regina cada tanto comentaba cosas detrás de ellos, especialmente directivas a Emma. El hecho de que se acercara _tanto_ para ver por encima de su hombro al punto de que sentía su aliento detrás de la oreja cuando hablaba, la exasperaba todavía más.

“¿Ahora eres la Reina XBOX también?” le respondió finalmente Emma “¿Por qué no juegas tú a ver si eres mucho blablá y poca acción?”

Regina bufó y acercándose todavía más, ya rozándose, le arrebató el joystick de las manos.

“¡Ey!”

“Permiso, querida.” Le dijo empujándola con la mano para que le hiciera lugar entre ella y Henry. Emma cedió, de pronto pareciéndole más entretenida la idea de ver a _Regina Mills_ jugando con la XBOX que la de jugar ella misma. 

Emma aprovechó para vengarse, riéndose cada vez que un zombie la atacaba, o incluso diciendo cosas sin sentido para distraerla pero lo suficientemente bajo para que Henry no escuche con el volumen de la tele y no confundirlo a él también.

“Quién imaginaría esto, la Reina Malvada jugando videojuegos” le susurró Emma y Regina le echó una mirada fulminante, claramente disgustada con que la llamara con _ese_ nombre, antes de volver la vista a la pantalla. “ _Ex_ Reina Malvada, perdón... No se enoje, Majestad.”

“¿Quieres callarte de una vez?” se volteó a verla.

“¡Mamá! ¡Zombie!”

Pero era tarde, el zombie ya la había matado. Emma rió y Regina le dio un codazo suave.

“¿Quieres hacer algo útil y ayudarme a preparar la cena?”

“Pensé que desconfiabas de mis habilidades culinarias.” Respondió Emma levantando una ceja.

“Creo que puedo ponerte a cortar verduras. Antes lávate las manos.”

Mientras Henry seguía jugando en su cuarto, las dos mujeres estaban en la cocina preparando la cena que consistía en un salmón grillado con ensalada. Mientras Emma cortaba las verduras en silencio, Regina estaba prendiendo el horno para dejarlo calentarse antes de meter el pescado.

“Vas a rebanarte un dedo” le suspiró la alcaldesa casi en la nuca mientras Emma picaba un tomate, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

“¡Voy a hacerlo si me hablas así de repente!”

Regina rodó los ojos y Emma sintió de pronto su cálida y suave palma sobre el dorso de su mano, haciendo que se tensara un poco. Regina acomodó los dedos de la rubia en la posición correcta sobre el tomate, y con la otra mano le sacó el cuchillo para enseñarle de qué forma debía cortarlo. 

“¿Ves? Hazlo así si no quieres perder media falange en el intento.” Le indicó, y luego soltó su mano y le devolvió el cuchillo. Emma le hizo caso, y efectivamente de esa forma se sentía más seguro. “Muy bien.” Le dijo Regina antes de volver con el pescado para condimentarlo y meterlo dentro del horno. Se hizo un momento de silencio. "¿Alguna novedad de Garfio?”

Emma sintió de pronto el filo del cuchillo rozarle la piel del dedo índice y soltó un insulto por lo bajo. Regina en menos de un segundo ya estaba al lado suyo, agarrándole la mano. 

“¿Estás bien?”

“No fue nada, sólo me rozó.”

Si bien había sido un corte superficial, le estaba sangrando el dedo. _Por suerte no cayó sangre en la ensalada._ Regina la llevó de la mano hasta el lavabo de la cocina, abrió el grifo y metió el dedo bajo el chorro de agua fría. Luego agarró un trapo de tela de un cajón, cerró el grifo y sacó la mano de Emma del lavabo para envolver el dedo en el trapo, haciendo un nudo fuerte para frenar el sangrado.

“Sostenlo ahí, ya vengo.”

Emma se sentó sobre la mesada de la cocina, maldiciéndose - no por el corte sino porque ahora Regina sabría que algo había pasado con Garfio, y de verdad no quería hablar del tema. Sólo quería que esos pensamientos se esfumaran al menos por un momento de su cabeza, como las gotas de sangre en el lavabo que se diluían con el agua.

Regina volvió en menos de tres minutos con lo que parecía ser un kit de primeros auxilios. Emma tenía ganas de reírse. Nunca jamás en su vida tuvo un kit de primeros auxilios; si alguna vez se cortaba o lastimaba con algo, se lavaba con agua y jabón con la esperanza de que no se infectara y ya.

“No es para tanto, estoy bien.”

Ella no le hizo caso. Apoyó el kit en la mesada junto a Emma y agarró una gasa estéril y una botellita de alcohol, humedeciendo un poco la gasa con este. Se acercó lo suficiente – su torso casi tocando las piernas de Emma, que seguía sentada sobre la mesada con la mano apoyada sobre la falda - desanudó el trapo de tela, que tenía una mancha de sangre pero la hemorragia ya se había detenido.

“Tuviste suerte, fue sólo sobre la piel.” Le comentó mientras limpiaba la zona suavemente con la gasa. “Podrías haberte rebanado el dedo.”

Emma tenía ganas de decirle que dejara, que ella podía hacerlo, pero se quedó callada y observó mientras Regina le ponía ahora una curita (apósito adhesivo) sobre la herida.

“Listo. Con eso ya estará bien.”

“Gracias, Regina.” De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. "Pero ¿por qué no usaste magia?"

Regina se sorprendió con la pregunta, como si no lo hubiese considerado. Hasta se había sonrojado un poco.

"A decir verdad, me olvidé. Mi primer instinto fue este. Creo que porque los primeros diez años de vida de Henry, cuando no podía usar magia, era así como lo curaba cuando se lastimaba con algo."

Emma esbozó una amplia sonrisa, encontrando esa respuesta muy tierna y recordando la foto que habia visto en el cuarto.

"Gracias por cuidarlo todos estos años. Me alegro de que él te haya encontrado."

El rubor en las mejillas de la morocha se hizo todavía más evidente, y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Luego finalmente se alejó y terminó de preparar la ensalada.

“Estuve pensando…" dijo unos minutos después Emma, mientras la observaba. "Ya que voy a quedarme aquí mínimamente por veinte días, debería ayudarte con las cuentas ¿no? Y con las tareas de la casa.”

“No es necesario. Son veinte días, no estarás meses aquí adentro.”

“Pero la cuarentena podría extenderse, tú misma lo dijiste. Y aunque fuesen veinte días, los gastos aumentan ya que ahora somos tres. Deberíamos dividirlos mitad y mitad, Henry es hijo de ambas después de todo.” Insistió. No se sentía cómoda con la idea de estar viviendo de la hospitalidad de Regina, sin ayudarla económicamente. “Si fuese al revés, sé que tú me dirías lo mismo.”

“Sí, pero yo soy la Alcaldesa, querida. No es por nada, pero me sobra para pagar los gastos por una persona más. Puedes ayudarme limpiando la cocina cuando yo preparo la comida, o yendo a hacer alguna compra si estoy con mucho trabajo…”

“Bien, pero cuando las haga pagaré yo. No voy a ir con tu plata como si fuese una niña yendo a hacer los mandados.”

Regina rodó los ojos.

“Como quieras. Ah, y si quieres cortar el césped no me enojo... Odio cortar el césped.” Emma asintió y Regina miró dentro del horno. “Ya casi está. Ayúdame a poner la mesa, mientras.”

La cena fue bastante tranquila. Henry y Regina hablaron más que nada, ella haciéndole preguntas a Henry sobre las clases virtuales y la tarea y qué estaban viendo, y el chico contándole, y Regina contándole de su trabajo. Emma intervino un par de veces con algún comentario o pregunta, sobre todo si sentía que había estado mucho en silencio. Al estar ahora sentada cenando al igual que la noche anterior recordó la pelea con Killian y el buen humor que había tenido mientras jugaban a la Xbox desapareció. Cuando Henry le preguntó qué le había pasado en el dedo, respondió sin darle importancia ni entrando en detalles, y cambió de tema diciéndole a Regina que la comida estaba deliciosa - que sí, lo estaba, aunque no se sentía con tanto apetito como la noche anterior y tuvo un poco que forzarse a terminar el plato.

Unos minutos luego de haber terminado la cena, Emma usó la excusa de que le tocaba limpiar la cocina ya que Regina había cocinado y llevó los platos hacia allí, aunque Henry y su madre la siguieron también. Puso todo en el lavavajillas y comieron el postre (lo que había sobrado de la ensalada de frutas que había preparado Regina en la mañana). Cuando el lavavajillas terminó de funcionar, Henry quiso ayudarle a guardar las cosas, pero Emma lo mandó a dormir.

“Ve, tesoro “ le dijo también Regina, dándole un beso de buenas noches en la coronilla.

El chico obedeció y quedaron las dos en la cocina. Mientras Emma guardaba la vajilla limpia, Regina se puso a lavar lo poco que habían ensuciado con el postre.

“¿No era que si tú cocinabas yo limpiaba?” preguntó Emma, sin mirarla.

“Bueno, tú me ayudaste preparando la ensalada.” Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que cerró el grifo del agua. “Emma.”

Al oír su nombre, la menor se dio vuelta, ya habiendo guardado el último plato en su lugar.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Regina acercándose a ella.

Emma maldijo la habilidad de su ex némesis para captar su estado de ánimo. Al ver la preocupación en su cara, durante un momento sintió la necesidad de decirle _no, no estoy bien,_ de abrirse y contarle lo que había pasado y no guardarse nada dentro; quizás Regina la contendría de la misma forma que la contuvo cuando se cortó el dedo hacía unas horas.

Pero esto no era un corte en el dedo sino una herida en el corazón y no sentía que pudiese dejar que Regina la viera, mucho menos que intentara curarla.

“Sí, estoy bien” mintió entonces. “Sólo estoy cansada. Voy a irme a dormir.”

“No tendré tu superpoder pero puedo darme cuenta cuando tú me mientes.” Dijo Regina, buscándola con la mirada. “Si pasó algo –“

“¡Dije que estoy bien!” respondió Emma de mal modo. Al ver la expresión casi dolida en esos ojos marrones, se arrepintió inmediatamente de su exabrupto. “P-perdóname, Regina.” Agregó suavizando la voz y las facciones de su rostro. Regina apartó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, pero asintió. “No tuve un buen día, eso es todo. Lo mejor va a ser que me vaya a dormir.”

“Está bien. No quise entrometerme.” Contestó la morocha, mirándola de nuevo. “Si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy.”

Emma asintió.

Una vez en la cama y ahora sí _sola,_ sintió la angustia acongojarla. Si bien estar con Henry la hacía feliz e incluso disfrutaba de la compañía de Regina, desde que había hablado por teléfono con Garfio no había tenido un momento de soledad para desahogarse. Emma dejó correr una o dos lágrimas en silencio.

Pero finalmente tuvo que reprimirse cuando los sollozos amenazaron con salir, tragándolos por miedo a que Henry o Regina escucharan.


	4. Chapter 4

_~~Cuarentena. Día 3.~~ _

Las luces de tubo blancas. El olor a antiséptico. La mascarilla tapándole la mitad del rostro. Y de repente, el cuero rojo. El pelo dorado. Los ojos verdes.

Emma se le aparecía otra vez, en su mente.

Regina estaba en plena reunión con el director del hospital siendo el tercer día de la cuarentena, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Emma del día anterior, cuando había bajado las escaleras con su chaqueta de cuero roja puesta mientras ella desayunaba sola.

_“¿Desayunaste?” le había preguntado mientras la rubia deseaba buenos días._

_“No, ya debo irme.” Había respondido ella, mirando la hora en su celular en vez de a Regina. “Compraré algo en Granny’s.” Fue lo que agregó antes de desaparecer por la puerta._

Regina intentó olvidar esa escena del día anterior y prestar atención a lo que el director del hospital le estaba diciendo ahora. Hacía falta más infraestructura para el hospital. Más personal trabajando y _¿acaso Emma estaba evitándola?_ ¿La había incomodado insistiéndole sobre Garfio la noche anterior? _Sí, sí, hace falta mayor presupuesto para la salud._ Regina asintió con la cabeza mientras el director hablaba. Y hoy ni la había visto cuando bajó a desayunar, quizás había salido más temprano para no cruzársela. Regina estaba segura de que había pasado algo con Garfio. Seguramente el pirata le hizo un nuevo escándalo y Emma se sentía todavía más culpable. O quizás ella finalmente abrió los ojos y rompió con él. Regina sólo esperaba que no se hayan visto en persona; si Emma ponía en riesgo la salud de ellas y de Henry rompiendo la cuarentena para ir a ver a ese sucio pirata… El director del hospital de Storybrooke seguía hablando, y cada tanto Regina lograba escuchar _algo_ de lo que decía. No es que no se tomase en serio su trabajo de alcaldesa ante semejante crisis sanitaria, pero de verdad el hombre no le estaba diciendo nada nuevo, nada que no se haya dicho ya en los últimos días. Y tampoco es que ella elegía pensar en Emma, simplemente aparecía en su cabeza. _Vete de aquí, Swan_ quería ordenarle, o mejor dicho ordenarse a sí misma que dejara de pensar en ella, pero la actitud callada y cabizbaja de la rubia en los últimos dos días estaba siendo demasiado notoria como para no llamar la atención. Comía poco, hablaba poco y a juzgar por las ojeras que tenía, dormía poco o nada. Regina ya se estaba preocupando, por Henry sobre todo. El pobrecito le había dicho anoche, luego de que Emma se fuese a dormir temprano, que estaba preocupado por ella y que ya no sabía cómo alegrarla. Regina le propuso un plan entonces, al cual llamó _Operación Swan._ A Henry no le había parecido un nombre muy original pero aceptó. 

Aún faltaban siete horas.

…

Era casi mediodía cuando la reunión terminó y el estómago de Regina ya protestaba de hambre. No había chances de que fuese a comer las porquerías que podrían llegar a servir en el comedor del hospital, así que pasó por Granny’s antes de ir al ayuntamiento. Era raro ver que el local que a toda hora solía tener clientes ahora estaba vacío y silencioso, a no ser por una radio sonando y Ruby en la barra.

“Buen día.” Saludó Regina a la joven, que tenía la boca cubierta con una mascarilla y guantes en las manos. “Llevaré una ensalada césar, por favor.”

Ruby asintió y ordenó en voz alta el pedido a su abuela, que estaba en la cocina. Luego volvió al mostrador detrás de la caja registradora.

“¿Ha venido la señorita Swan por aquí hoy?” preguntó Regina, como al pasar. Ruby levantó una ceja.

“¿No le sirve el desayuno en su casa, Alcaldesa?”

Regina la miró un momento, atónita. Aparentemente todo el pueblo se iba a enterar de que Emma Swan estaba viviendo con ella.

"¿Yo, _servirle_?”

“Sólo bromeaba. Ya me dijo Emma que su lasaña compite con la nuestra.” _¿Compite?_ Regina se contuvo de responder y sólo soltó una risita sarcástica. “No, Emma vino ayer, pero hoy no.”

 _Emma estúpida._ Si quería desmayarse por salir en ayunas, ya estaba grande para hacerlo.

“Agrégame un sándwich de queso grillado. Tengo mucho hambre hoy.”

Ruby pareció sonreír tras la mascarilla y se dio media vuelta para gritar la orden a su abuela.

“Un sándwich especial para Emma.”

Regina agradeció tener su mascarilla puesta, porque sintió que las mejillas se le prendían fuego.

…

Antes de pasar por la comisaría Regina buscó unos documentos que la sheriff debía firmar por la cuarentena. No era una excusa para ir a verla ni a asegurarse de que comiera, de verdad tenía que firmarlos. Aunque es cierto que podía dárselos en la casa, los necesitaba cuanto antes y seguramente si no se los entregaba en el momento en la comisaría Emma los perdería o se olvidaría de firmarlos. Lo que sí, no era necesario que la alcaldesa fuese a entregárselos en la mano, como bien le hizo saber su secretaria al ofrecerse a llevarlos ella. Regina simplemente la ignoró, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones.

Así fue como entró a la estación de sheriff alrededor de las doce y cuarto del mediodía, con la mascarilla aún puesta, su cartera colgando de un hombro con los documentos adentro y la bolsa de Granny’s en una mano, con el sándwich para Emma y su ensalada. Podrían almorzar juntas allí, así como anteriormente Emma le había llevado el almuerzo al ayuntamiento.

Los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio que vio al ingresar no eran los que esperaba encontrar.

“David” dijo sorprendida. “¿Qué pasó con Emma?”

“Hola Regina, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar." Respondió sarcásticamente el príncipe no tan encantador, sentado tras la computadora. La alcaldesa rodó los ojos. "Hoy yo hago el turno de la mañana y ella el de la tarde, ¿no te lo dijo?”

Regina negó con la cabeza. _Hay muchas cosas que Emma no me dice._

“Vine a traerle esto.” Suspiró sacando los archivos de la cartera y dejándolos sobre el escritorio. “Cuando llegue dile que los firme y que los traiga cuanto antes.” Tras un momento de duda, sacó el sándwich de la bolsa y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. "Puedes comer esto, si quieres."

"¿Me trajiste el almuerzo? ¡Qué amable, Regina!" exclamó David en tono irónico y sonriendo. "Aunque ya almorcé, y es justo el sándwich favorito de Emma, así que lo daré cuando llegue.”

“Sólo no le digas que se lo traje yo. No quiero que piense que ando controlando si come o no o que ando preocupada por ella.”

David la miró confundido.

“¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?”

“Nada grave, debe estar decaída por pelearse con Garfio.” Respondió Regina como si nada, mientras se ponía la cartera de nuevo al hombro, lista para irse.

“¿Cómo? ¿Se pelearon?”

Regina se detuvo y miró a David, que la miraba preocupado, y se maldijo a ella misma mentalmente.

“Pensé que ya sabías…”

“Nieve me dijo que Garfio se había aparecido en tu casa y que él y Emma tuvieron una discusión, pero que ella luego hablaría con él y no nos dijo más nada…” 

“A mí tampoco. Pero anteayer cuando le pregunté por él no me quiso hablar del tema y desde entonces me está evitando, así que supuse que algo habría pasado… No le digas que te dije o va a matarme.” Respondió Regina. David frunció el ceño con preocupación. “Estará bien, David. No está sola. Lo tiene a Henry… y a mí también.”

Él la miró y soltó un suspiro.

“Gracias, Regina.”

“No le vayas a decir nada a Nieve.” Advirtió ella antes de marcharse. “Ya sabemos qué pasó la última vez que le pedí que guardara un secreto.”

_…_

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento sola en su despacho, leyendo y firmando documentos. Sólo la acompañaba el tic tac de las agujas y la voz distante de su secretaria cuando atendía ocasionalmente algún llamado telefónico. Regina echó una nueva mirada furtiva al reloj. Ayer ya se había quedado hasta más tarde de lo normal. Hoy se prometió que volvería a casa a las cinco, para tener tiempo de llevar a cabo la _Operación Swan_ antes de que Emma llegara.

Y entonces, como si la hubiese invocado con tal sólo pensar su nombre, las puertas de su oficina se abrieron y Emma irrumpió, arrojándole sobre el escritorio los archivos que había llevado a la comisaría para que firmara. Regina levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdes bajo un ceño fruncido y la mitad del rostro cubierto por una mascarilla.

“¿Gracias?” respondió confundida por el mal modo y la mirada acusatoria de Emma. La rubia se arrancó la mascarilla. “Deberías dejarte eso puesto.”

“¡¿Le dijiste a David que me peleé con Garfio?!”

Regina soltó un suspiro exasperado.

“¿Tus padres no saben callarse la boca?“

“Me di cuenta de que me ocultaba algo apenas lo vi. Además mira quién habla de no saber callarse.”

“¡Se me escapó! Fui a la comisaría pensando que estarías tú y cuando le pregunté por ti—“

“Sí, sí, ya me dio del sándwich, muchas gracias.” Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo y Regina sintió que se le acaloraba el rostro, ya sea de la vergüenza o de la indignación.

“¡No le dije nada! Me preguntó si te pasaba algo y le dije que estabas algo decaída por la pelea con Garfio, porque pensé que él ya sabía—“

“¿Sabía qué?” Volvió a interrumpir Emma. “Sabía que Killian se apareció en tu puerta y que yo hablaría con él, nada más. Ayer le dije que estoy bien. No quiero que él y mi mamá se preocupen o que me invadan a preguntas. Y tú ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó exactamente con Garfio, yo no te conté, no sé por qué—“

“¡Fue sin querer, Emma!” la interrumpió Regina, levantándose de su silla y la sheriff hizo silencio. “Es cierto, no sé qué pasó exactamente, y eso mismo le dije a David, no es que anduve inventando cosas o haciendo suposiciones. No lo hice a propósito. Reaccionas como si hubiese hecho algo terrible. Tus padres se preocupan por ti, Henry se preocupa por ti… Yo también, por eso fui a la comisaría hoy. ¡Y tú finges que todo está bien pero te aíslas y nos dejas a todos fuera! Lo único que logras con eso es preocuparnos más.”

Sintió que había escupido todo lo que venía cargando dentro en los últimos dos días, una especie de alivio y a la vez inquietud al ver a Emma ahora en silencio. Estaban frente a frente, con el escritorio de la alcaldesa separándolas en el medio. Los ojos verdes ya no se veían enojados ni acusadores, sino tristes.

Regina sostuvo la mirada esperando una reacción, dudando de si decir o hacer algo más. Entonces la sheriff bajó la mirada, se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta.

“Emma—“ Suspiró Regina, pero la rubia o no la escuchó o la ignoró, yéndose de la oficina. La alcaldesa resopló y se dejó caer en su silla, apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo y mirando hacia el techo.

Se quedó en esa posición hasta las cinco de la tarde, pensando en lo difícil que era llegar a Emma Swan. _Luego dicen que yo soy la que tiene problemas para confiar en los demás._ Regina sabía lo que es ser una persona extremadamente reservada y privada, y en ese sentido sentía que ambas se entendían de una forma que los demás habitantes de Storybrooke no lo hacían, pero dentro de este entendimiento mutuo pensó que Emma la dejaría entrar a ella, no que también la apartaría como a los demás. Pensó en cómo en el último tiempo la Salvadora había hecho un esfuerzo por no sólo acercarse a Regina, sino por incluirla en su familia y entre sus amigos. Emma Swan había logrado que el pueblo al cual la ex Reina Malvada había aterrorizado, el pueblo que le temía y la odiaba, la haya perdonado y aceptado. Emma había sido tan entrometida, impertinente y tan obstinada en su meta de ayudar a Regina, que poco a poco logró ganar su confianza. Fue la primera persona en todo Storybrooke que quiso ser su amiga, incluso antes que Blancanieves. Quizás había sido un poco dura la forma en la que le habló, pero algo en ella le dijo que era necesario. Había intentado ser amable y sutil y no había funcionado, y ellas tenían una forma más directa y sin rodeos de decirse las cosas. Entendía que Emma necesitara tiempo y espacio para procesar lo que fuera que le estuviese sucediendo, pero no podía culpar a Regina por preocuparse por ella.

_Va a estar bien. Pensará en lo que le dije y verá que tengo razón._

…

Al llegar a su casa a las cinco de la tarde, casi había olvidado la _Operación Swan_ si no fuese porque Henry bajó las escaleras corriendo cuando la oyó entrar, ansioso por ayudarla. Regina no le dijo nada del altercado que tuvo con su otra madre en el ayuntamiento; no quería preocuparlo ni decepcionarlo, y en el fondo esperaba que este plan le sirviera para hacer las paces con Emma. Por más ofendida que estuviese, confiaba en que no podría resistir sus platos favoritos. Eso era la _Operación Swan._ Ningún plan elaborado ni ningún acto heroico. Solamente una pizza casera con la cerveza favorita de la rubia y un cheesecake de postre, también hecho por la ex Reina Malvada.

Regina sentía algo que parecía ser ansiedad en la boca del estómago de pensar en la reacción de Emma cuando volviera, en si seguiría enojada con ella o no, pero la sonrisa de su hijo mientras la ayudaba a preparar la cena aflojó un poco el nudo que tenía en las tripas. Por suerte a la sheriff le había tocado hacer el turno de la tarde, por lo que tenían bastante tiempo para que todo estuviese listo para la noche.

Mientras esperaba a que la pizza terminara de cocinarse en el horno, Regina subió a su cuarto para cambiarse y quitarse el maquillaje. Unos pantalones cómodos, una camiseta de algodón y unas pantuflas reemplazaron a la camisa, los pantalones de vestir y las botas de cuero que llevaba puestas. Luego mientras se miraba en el espejo pasándose un algodón con desmaquillante por el rostro, se dio cuenta de que se sentía cómoda con el hecho de que Emma la viera en este estado, al natural. Sólo Henry la veía así; para el resto de la gente siempre debía mostrar una imagen perfecta, ya sea en su papel Reina o de Alcaldesa. Pero sentía que con ella no había que mostrar nada, y podía simplemente dejarse ver.

Entonces escuchó las voces de Henry y Emma, y echando una última mirada a _Regina_ en el espejo, salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras en silencio y se detuvo a mitad de camino para espiar a su hijo arrastrando a la madre que lo parió de la muñeca hacia la mesa del comedor, que ya estaba preparada y sólo faltaba la comida.

“Henry, ¿qué pasa?” preguntó Emma.

“Mamá y yo te preparamos algo especial…” dijo él e intentó sentarla en una de las sillas que desde hacía sólo tres días había pasado a ser la silla de Emma, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para manipular a la sheriff.

 _“_ Tengo que lavarme las manos antes… ¿Virus contagioso, recuerdas?” Respondió ella yendo hacia el baño que estaba en la planta baja.

Regina entonces terminó de bajar las escaleras y fue a la cocina, seguida por Henry, que la ayudó llevando las bebidas a la mesa mientras ella llevaba la pizza recién sacada del horno. Emma volvió del baño y vio a Regina y luego a la pizza.

“¡Tu pizza preferida!” anunció Henry sonriendo, siendo el primero en sentarse. “Mamá la hizo con un poco de mi ayuda, ¿no mamá?”

Regina le sonrió a su hijo y asintió, sentándose también. Luego miró a Emma, que evitaba su mirada.

“Qué bien, chiquillo.” Le sonrió esta a Henry, sentándose.

“Sé que estos días estás un poco triste, aunque no quieras hablar de eso…” continuó el chico y Emma lo miró boquiabierta “sólo quería hacer algo que te hiciera sentir un poco mejor. Fue idea de mamá; ella me preguntó cuáles eran tu comida y tu postre favoritos. Hizo un cheesecake también. Yo la ayudé, un poco.”

“¿De verdad?”

Regina no supo si ese _¿de verdad?_ era dirigido hacia Henry o ella; no se atrevió a mirar a Emma, hasta que ya podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella y no le quedó más opción que toparse con los ojos verdes. Se veían más amables que al mediodía.

“Gracias.” Dijo Emma suavemente.

“No es nada” se apresuró a responder y sirvió las porciones. Emma dio el primer bocado.

“Creo que le gana a la pizza de Nueva York.”

“¡Está super!” coincidió Henry.

“Me alegro.” Sonrió Regina.

Mientras comían, Henry le contaba a Emma cómo había ayudado en preparar la pizza y el cheesecake; si bien casi todo lo había hecho Regina, el chico había colaborado en todo lo que estaba a su alcance y se sentía orgulloso por ello. Ambas madres lo escuchaban sonrientes, y cada tanto cruzaban miradas aunque tan sólo por un segundo y luego volvían a enfocarse en Henry o en la comida. Hicieron una pausa antes del postre y Regina estuvo a punto de llevar los platos para ponerlos en el lavavajillas pero Emma insistió en que se quedara sentada, que ella lo hacía ya que ellos habían cocinado. No se dirigieron muchas más palabras que esas, salvo algún comentario del trabajo, o de la reunión que la alcaldesa había tenido con el director del hospital de Storybrooke. Cualquier tema impersonal que no tuviese nada que ver con su discusión del mediodía, ni con los sentimientos de Emma, ni con Garfio.

La tensión se aflojó un poco al momento del postre, ya habiendo tomado una pinta de cerveza cada una. La rubia probó el cheesecake y soltó un sonido placentero que sacó una sonrisa a su ex némesis.

“Está increíble, Regina. Gracias.”

Henry se aclaró la garganta exageradamente.

“Perdón. Gracias a ti también, chiquillo.” Hizo una pausa y dejó un momento el tenedor en el plato, mirando a Henry. “Y sabes, tenías razón. He estado algo triste estos días, aún lo estoy… Tuve una pelea con Garfio, la verdad. No sé si nos vamos a arreglar. Por el momento necesitamos algo de tiempo… Es eso. Lamento haberte preocupado.”

Mientras Regina terminaba de tragar el cheesecake que tenía en la boca, sorprendida con la sinceridad poco habitual de la Salvadora, Henry se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazarla.

“Está bien, Ma. Gracias por contarme. Sabes que no estás sola.”

Emma apoyó su mentón sobre el pelo castaño de su hijo, devolviéndole el abrazo como si todo este tiempo hubiese necesitado sólo eso: ser abrazada. Regina se alegró de que Henry estuviese ahí porque no creía que ella pudiese hacerlo. Nunca jamás había abrazado a Emma. Los ojos verdes entonces se encontraron con los suyos. _Yo también estoy aquí si me necesitas,_ dijo Regina para sus adentros, sosteniendo la mirada. Y de una forma extraña, supo que Emma sabía lo que le estaba queriendo transmitir, sin necesidad de decirse nada.

…

Emma había subido con Henry hacía ya unos veinte minutos y no había vuelto a bajar. _Probablemente se fue a dormir también_ , pensó Regina mientras daba un trago a su botella de cerveza, sentada en el sofá grande de la sala. _Aunque no me deseó buenas noches antes de subir…_ Casi se reía sola de lo irónico que le resultaba ese pensamiento; hace pocos años la Salvadora y ella se insultaban y ahora se deseaban _buenas noches_ antes de irse a la cama. Quizás Emma estaba todavía evitando estar a solas con ella. Regina esperaba que no, confiando en que la cena que le había preparado haya dado resultado. Después de todo, la rubia le había agradecido y se había visto contenta por un momento. _Y finalmente habló._ Sin mucho lujo de detalle, claro, pero que admitiera frente a ella y a Henry que se había peleado con Garfio y que se sentía mal por ello era un avance. Regina se preguntó si este acto de sinceridad fue un lapsus que tuvo al escuchar la clara preocupación de su hijo, o si fue una forma de agradecerles por la cena, o si es que algo de lo que ella le había dicho en el ayuntamiento le había resonado. Quizás era un poco de todo.

El sonido de los pasos en la escalera llamó su atención. Emma se asomó a la sala de estar. 

“Henry estaba con muchas ganas de hablar, pero ya se durmió.”

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír. Su hijo ya tenía trece años y hacía tiempo que el hábito de arroparlo y contarle una historia antes de dormir había quedado atrás – aunque seguía manteniendo el beso de las buenas noches – pero el chico había estado preocupado por Emma y seguramente por eso le pidió que subiera con él. Hace no mucho se hubiese sentido amenazada si la madre biológica de Henry hacía en su propia casa algo que antes era tarea solamente de ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que compartir la maternidad y el cuidado de Henry con Emma era algo no solo tolerable, sino agradable. Era un vínculo especial, como si el hilar del destino las hubiese unido. 

“Pensé que también te habrías ido a dormir.” Le respondió Regina.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. Se adentró un poco más en la sala de estar, acercándose al sofá pero sin sentarse.

“Quería agradecerte por lo que preparaste para mí. Ya sabes, mi comida y mi postre favoritos... Gracias.”

Se veía claramente incómoda. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del jean y miraba a Regina y a su alrededor, parada como una estatua. Ya le había dado las gracias por la cena mientras estaban comiendo, así que no era necesario que bajase solamente para agradecerle otra vez. _No bajó realmente para eso_ le dijo la voz de la intuición a Regina _._ Las últimas dos noches Emma había estado evasiva y se había ido a dormir temprano sin casi decir una palabra en la cena; podía ser que esta vez quisiera quedarse un rato con ella y hablar finalmente.

“Acompáñame con una cerveza.” Le dijo la morocha, palmeando el espacio libre en el sofá junto a su cuerpo. “Compré las que a ti te gustan. Ve a traerte una.” 

Emma esbozó una sonrisa y salió a la cocina. Regina también estaba sonriendo, mirando el espacio por donde la joven se había ido. Dio un trago del pico de su botella y se recostó contra el respaldo mullido del sofá. La bola de ansiedad y _preocupación_ que había sentido en el estómago a lo largo del día ahora se había aliviado y en su lugar apareció una agradable sensación cuando vio a Emma volver con la cerveza en la mano. La rubia se sentó a su lado y bebió un trago. Aunque había espacio entre las dos, estaban cerca y Regina podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Emma. _Podría acostumbrarme a esto_ , pensó de pronto, satisfecha con la cercanía tras dos días de una fría distancia.

“No soy muy fan de la cerveza roja, pero creo que le estoy tomando el gusto a esta.” Regina comentó tras un momento de silencio. 

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Emma dar otro trago, luego apoyar su botella sobre una rodilla – tenía puestos todavía los jeans oscuros – con la mirada pensativa, mordiéndose el labio. Regina se quedó mirándola hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

“Lamento cómo te traté hoy al mediodía en el ayuntamiento.” Bajó la mirada a la cerveza entre sus manos y le dio unos golpecitos con los largos dedos, las uñas contra el vidrio haciendo un _tictictic_ que en otra ocasión hubiese provocado una bola de fuego por parte de Regina. “Dejé que mi malestar ganara y me desquité contigo, cuando sólo estabas preocupada. Fui injusta... Las cosas que me dijiste me hicieron abrir los ojos ¿sabes?” Hizo una pequeña pausa mirándola y Regina no habló, esperando que siguiera. “Es verdad que Henry, mis padres y tú sólo querían apoyarme y lo único que hice fue apartarlos y preocuparlos más… Que me cueste abrirme no es excusa para tratarlos así, especialmente como te traté a ti. Lo siento, Regina.”

La morocha la miró un momento en silencio, no pudiendo evitar sentirse identificada con su ex némesis. 

“Emma…” Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir. Inconscientemente se acercó un poco más y se giró sobre el asiento del sofá para poder enfrentarla. “Yo más que nadie te entiendo. Lo sabes. Tú fuiste una de las pocas personas, junto a Henry y Blancanieves, que realmente me ayudó a confiar en los demás y a perdonarme a mí misma. Cuando el pueblo entero pensó que yo era un caso perdido, ustedes me dieron la mano… Tú antes que tu madre incluso. Más bien me _agarraste_ de la mano a la fuerza, y por más de que yo intentara librarme – ¡los dioses saben cuánto lo intenté! –” agregó entonces con una sonrisa cómplice que Emma devolvió “tú nunca me soltaste. Seguiste aferrándote y jalando hasta que llegó un día en el que ya no hizo falta forcejear, porque dejé de querer escaparme. A pesar de todas las cosas terribles que yo le hice a este pueblo, de todo el dolor que les causé a ti y a tus padres e incluso a Henry..." Tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos verdes, fijos en ella, parecían vidriosos. Regina apoyó entonces su palma sobre el dorso de la mano de Emma. “Tú nunca me soltaste la mano. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para que yo suelte la tuya.” 

Entonces de los ojos vidriosos de Emma cayeron un par de lágrimas que rápidamente se secó con el dorso de la mano derecha, ya que la izquierda seguía bajo la palma de Regina. La morocha sintió que el nudo en la garganta se hacía más apretado y apartó la mirada para resguardar un poco la vulnerabilidad de Emma Swan y la propia. Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en el pálido contraste de la mano de la Salvadora, suave y cálida bajo la suya.

“Si necesitas hablar, yo te escucho. Y si no quieres, puedo acompañarte en silencio.” Le dijo y Emma asintió.

Luego de lo que pareció ser o una eternidad o un respiro, la mano de Regina volvió su falda y la de Emma a su cerveza, llevándosela a los labios y dando otro trago. Justo cuando la mayor pensó que había optado por el silencio, Emma se aclaró la garganta. 

“Creo que me haría bien hablar… Ya sabes, de Killian.” Susurró con la voz un poco carrasposa. Regina la miró atenta y asintió para que siguiera. Emma respiró hondo. “Me pidió un tiempo.”

Si no fuese porque vio sus labios moviéndose y pronunciando las palabras, Regina hubiera creído que las había imaginado.

“¿Qué? ¿Un tiempo?”

Emma asintió.

“Anteayer lo llamé por teléfono para pedirle disculpas si lo había hecho sentir mal, pero le dije que yo hice lo que sentí en ese momento que fue quedarme aquí, por Henry y por ti… digo, te habías molestado en preparar la lasaña y el chiquillo estaba tan contento… Y Killian me empezó a decir que últimamente se esforzaba mucho para poder estar conmigo y formar parte de mi vida y que yo no ponía tanto en nuestra relación como él… Y que este tiempo en cuarentena distanciados nos iba a servir para tomarnos un respiro y ver qué nos pasa a cada uno y si queremos realmente seguir juntos o no cuando todo esto termine. No volvimos a hablar después de eso.” Emma se encogió de hombros. “Creo que lo arruiné todo.”

“Emma, ¡por amor a Dios! No empieces a echarte la culpa.” Regina hizo una pausa, suspirando y tapándose un momento la boca con los dedos. _De verdad es exasperante._ “Tú haces lo que puedes. Tienes que ocuparte de Henry, de tu trabajo, si bien no te ocupas mucho de eso…” Ese comentario le obtuvo unos ojos en blanco por parte de la sheriff. “Voy a decirte lo que seguramente todos pensamos pero nadie se anima a decir: Garfio está obsesionado contigo y no tiene vida propia.” Emma frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero Regina no la dejó hablar. “Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Si tuviese familia o amigos o un _trabajo_ como cualquier otra persona de este pueblo, no estaría las veinticuatro horas del día detrás de ti como un perro faldero.” La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada y Regina estaba segura de que en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. “Lo que quiero decir es que es entendible e incluso _sano_ que no puedas dar la misma cantidad de tiempo y energía a la relación que él.”

Emma suspiró.

“Sé que Killian puede ser muy… intenso. Pero es bueno conmigo y de verdad me quiere. Él siempre estuvo para mí, ¿sabes? Dejó muchas cosas por mí. Cambió para mí. Y me esperó, fue paciente. Se ganó la confianza de mi familia y la mía también. Y ambas sabemos lo difícil que es ganar mi confianza… Tomó tiempo, pero pasó a ser parte importante de mi vida. Construimos un vínculo juntos… Y ahora lo estoy perdiendo.”

“¿Lo amas?”

Emma la miró, aparentemente sorprendida por la pregunta. Se quedó un momento boquiabierta y miró la botella que seguía en su mano.

“S-sí.”

Regina desconfió de esa respuesta por la forma en que trastabilló y cómo desvió la mirada antes de responder. Le pareció que Emma no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el pirata. Quizás era la primera vez que se preguntaba si lo amaba. _Mejor perderlo que encontrarlo,_ pensó. De verdad no podía entender cómo aguantaba a una persona tan obsesiva y absorbente. _Que además apesta a ron._ Pero se quedó estos pensamientos para ella misma; viendo la mirada triste de la rubia le pareció que lo que necesitaba en este momento era su apoyo.

“Entonces encontrarán la manera de volver a estar juntos. Eres la hija del Príncipe Encantador y Blancanieves; el destino siempre juega a favor de los encantadores y su verdadero amor…” Casi rodó los ojos al escucharse decir eso, pero se contuvo. _Los héroes siempre tienen finales felices._ ¿Pero no había sido Garfio un villano? ¿Y qué le esperaba a ella, la Reina Malvada, entonces? 

Emma parecía tan convencida del discurso del verdadero amor y el destino como ella. Es decir, nada.

“No sé, lo oí bastante decidido... Y lo entiendo, él se merece algo mejor.”

Esta vez Regina no pudo contenerse y soltó un soplido de indignación.

“¡Dios mío, si sigues diciendo esas cosas te lanzo una bola de fuego! Eres demasiado buena para ese pirata, Emma.” Soltó sin pensarlo. La joven la miró, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos como sin creerle. “De verdad, no lo digo porque sea tu amiga. Todo el mundo lo sabe.”

Entonces los labios fruncidos de la rubia se estiraron en una sonrisa.

“¿Así que somos amigas?”

Regina se quedó estupefacta por un segundo al darse cuenta de su desliz.

“Quise decir que…” _¿Qué qué?_

“¡Ah no! ¡Ya lo dijiste y no hay marcha atrás!” la interrumpió Emma – por suerte, porque no sabía con que excusa iba a explicar su acto fallido – y entonces rió. “¡Hasta te pusiste colorada!”

Eso sólo causó que Regina se sintiera aún más acalorada.

“Es por la cerveza. ¿Qué tienes, la edad de Henry?”

Emma seguía riendo y alzó su botella de cerveza en el aire, como para un brindis. La alcaldesa rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. _Al menos pude hacerla reír de nuevo._

“Regina, creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.”

Algo dentro suyo le dijo a Regina que de hecho lo era. Nunca había tenido una amistad real y duradera como para saberlo, pero sintió que su relación con Emma era lo más cercano a eso. Chocó su botella suavemente con la de la Salvadora, brindando.

“¿No es esa una frase de _Casablanca_?”


End file.
